


His Pirate Queen

by Library_by_SJ



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Captivity, Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Magic, Mutual Pining, Mythology - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is Darth Mauls Daughter, Sexual Tension, Sirens, Slow Burn, Smut, Swordfighting, Violence, it is a pirate fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Library_by_SJ/pseuds/Library_by_SJ
Summary: Rey and Kylo Ren were destined to be enemies. Her being raised as the daughter of the most feared Pirate King to every sail the sea, him working as the first-mate under Captain Snoke, the man after her father's fleet. However, when the First Order pirate ship captures Rey and holds her for ransom will these two remain bitter enemies? Or will fate, swordplay and a little big of magic show them that they are stronger together than apart. Set sail with Rey and Kylo as they discover lies, secret plots and more about themselves and each other than they ever thought possible.Based on the amazing book "The Daughter of the Pirate King".





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I am super excited to post my first fic ever on here. I have been a quiet fandom lurker for about a year now and I have finally worked up the courage to post this. I have written quite a bit already but do not expect extremely constancy updates because I am overwhelmed with work constantly. I just started college and I've been feeling very isolated so I am hoping that this community will help with that so please comment about anything and everything. Please excuse all grammar and spelling mistakes. I am a STEM major so that stuff is not my forte. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy my little story!

BOOM!!

The entire ship rocked to the side in reaction to the direct hit from the opposing vessels cannon. Another resounding thud signaled that the other ship had managed to throw a gangplank over the side of The Ackbar. Rey heard the pounding of heavy boots overhead from where she was currently crouched in her, admittedly dirty, quarters. 

She knew from participating in numerous fights waged at sea, all of which she had come out the victor of- for your information- that the intruders were currently trying to disarm as many of the crew as possible. She hoped that the dummy crew that was in place, as well as the select few members of her actual crew, stuck to the plan and surrendered quickly. 

Energy sparked through her veins, her muscles protesting the fact that while her crew was above deck she remained below, hiding like a coward. It was a necessary evil, as Rey had worked too long and too hard on this plan for it to fail simply because she couldn’t stop herself from launching into the fray. 

Grabbing her cutlass she checked over her appearance in the swords shiny blade. Everything was situated perfectly, the large, black, cabin boys hat obscuring her recognizable three bun updo. The hat also cast long shadows across her face that she knew would hide her identity.

The clothes were another matter entirely. The loose men’s clothes did a good job at hiding her feminine frame but they were most unflattering and Rey was not above saying that they were itchier than her boots were after Rose had carelessly knocked medical power into them. 

Smiling at the thought of her clumsy first mate, Rey stood and tucked her cutlass carefully into her boot, hiding it from view. She concentrated on the sounds coming from the deck of the ship, noticing how the footfalls were getting slower and less frequent. The battle was surely coming to a close and Rey could only pray that her girls were safe. 

Rey was the proud captain of the first all-female crew in the Pirate King’s armada. Many of the women were already skilled warriors when Rey had picked them up, having been previously turned away from silly superstitious men who captained other ships. Rey had no such qualms, knowing that women were just as tough if not tougher than their male counterparts. Other women on her ship joined her crew in order to escape dreadful pasts such as abusive husbands, whore houses and starvation. 

Rey didn’t care where her girls came from as long as they knew the second they stepped onto her ship they were family. Rey’s blood family might not have been the best, but on the sea she had forged her own and was extremely proud to be at the helm of The Scavenger. 

Hearing the footfalls grow closer to where she was currently hunkering down, Rey prepared herself to greet her visitors. She would like nothing more than to take her knife and to run through the brutes who had stumbled upon her ship but she knew her father would be less than pleased if she went against the plan. 

The door swung open and three large men barreled into the room obviously expecting some sort of fight from the ship’s captain. The confusion upon their faces was almost laughable as they took in the appearance of the slight cabin boy. 

A large man whose odor made it apparent that he had not bathed in a fortnight stepped towards Rey, chuckling to himself, “hiding from yer first fight, boy?” The man sneered as he reached forward and roughly pulled Rey closer to him, “You pathetic, worthless coward.” 

“Stop terrorizing the kid and get yer arse back up to the deck Unkar. Obviously, there ain't no one else down here.” Came the voice of a shorter man with curly black hair. He was broad-chested and appeared to have some sense of morality, strange for a pirate. 

Rey inspected him closer thinking to herself that his compassion might prove valuable in the coming days. Looking to his left she noticed a dark-skinned man with short cropped hair seemingly trying to hide behind the compassionate one. His hand was shaking and poking out from his fist was a rabbit's foot. He seemingly clutched it as if it was a lifeline. Rey continued to stare at the pair but they avoided her gaze, which was likely for the best. She didn’t want her cover blown.

She was interrupted from her observations by a violent shove to the back of her neck from the rat of a man, Unkar, still behind her. Stumbling forward she climbed the steps out of her temporary quarters and onto the deck of the ship her father had donated to this mission. 

The Ackbar had looked better. It was never a pretty ship, unlike The Scavenger which Rey took the time to make sure remained spotless. However, The Ackbar was a large ship with an appropriate amount of riches adorning the corners in order to entice the foolish men from the other ship into attacking. 

Glancing up under the brim of her cap she noticed that her crew were all kneeling in a line on the deck. She was pleased to see that all three of her girls that she had stationed on the ship, against the advice of her father, were alive and unharmed. All remained impassive when they looked at her, not giving away their captain's identity, yet. 

There were a few bodies littering the ground, the majority from her crew. These men that her father had stationed upon the vessel owed a debt and were sent onboard with strict orders to surrender quickly in the event of an attack. They were disposable and her father had every intention of never seeing any of the crew alive again. 

They were odd orders for a captain to give to her crew, even a crew that was largely falsified but Rey did not care for the men’s confusion. They were not high up enough in her father’s empire to warrant explanations. Only her and her girls knew of the plan and it was much safer that way. 

The dirty man swept his leg under hers, effectively knocking her to her knees. Rey decided at that moment that once she finished finding the object she would take great pleasure in killing the rat. 

“Look, sharp men, Cap’n on deck!” Shouted a tall, raven-haired man at the end of the line. 

Rey noted that he dressed impeccably well for a common pirate. His black boots were pristine and his black peasant's shirt was crisp. The shirt was immaculately tucked into tight black trousers which did nothing to disguise the swell of his impressive thighs. On top of the pants was the only piece of color in the entire ensemble, a thick red belt that held one long sword with an interesting cross guarder design as well as a smaller knife and a gun. 

The harsh stomp of a man who was clearly used to being noticed drew Rey’s attention from the admittedly handsome pirate to the Captain of the crew that had bested them, Snoke. She had heard all about Snoke from her father. The middle-aged pirate was ruthless and cunning but was often temperamental when it came to power. He craved it like a starving man in the streets but when he received any semblance of it, he would shit it away on worthless deals and petty squandering. 

Snoke was one of those preposterous pirates who dressed pretentiously in order to gain respect but always looked down upon everyone else. How he came to inherit Captain Palpatine’s treasured ship after his death, at the hands of Rey’s father, of course, was a mystery to her. However, the infiltration of The First Order, previously called The Empire under Palpatine’s control, was the purpose of her entire mission. 

Snoke’s black boots stopped in front of the raven-haired pirate as he glared at the younger man. 

“Report Kylo Ren” rasped out the creature while smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in his golden captain’s coat. 

The man, Kylo Ren apparently, cleared his throat before speaking, and subsequently taking Rey’s fucking breath away with how deep and mesmerizing his bloody voice was. 

“There was some resistance once we laid siege to the ship but the vessel seems to just be a cargo ship in the Pirate King’s fleet. As such it was completely unprepared for any sort of attack and we were able to capture the crew with minimal losses on our part as well as minimal losses on theirs. I sent Unkar, Dameron, and Storm below deck to search for any other men and they brought up a singular cabin boy. The rest of the ship is cleared Captain. The girl has to be here.” 

Rey almost smiled with glee once she recognized how well her plan was going. However, the wind was shortly taken out of her metaphorical sails when she realized she was going to have to go off script for a second in order to make sure her girls got out of this alive. The original plan was for Rey to be planted on this ship with only the dummy crew and for all of them to be killed after they were invaded. Rey couldn’t let her girls be killed though, especially since Jess had a little one waiting for her back on The Scavenger. 

Jess had heard of Rey’s crew while she was living with her husband above the ship dock in Dantooine. Her husband, the abusive piece of shit that now resided at the bottom of the ocean, had disappeared down to the local tavern to hit on some barmaids when Rey’s ship had docked. Jess ran out to Rey with a small bag and a toddler, no older than three on her hip. Jess had pleaded with Rey in order to gain passage on the ship. Rey would have taken her on immediately but Jess had continued, saying that she was a skilled medic and could put her skills to use that way. 

Jess and her child, Adriana, soon joined the family and the little girl stole the hearts of everyone on board. Rey was hesitant to ask Jess to come along on this mission but Jess had been adamant about pulling her weight. 

Rey remained motionless, keeping one eye and ear tuned into Snoke’s movements while she quickly thought up a new plan to keep her girls alive and return them safely home. 

Snoke turned and walked down the line of prisoners ripping off hats and staring into each face for agonizing seconds. Each of the debtors that her father had planted on the ship looked as if they were one breeze away from fainting or pissing themselves. Her girls stared back at Snoke, refusing to be cowed by the sorry excuse for a pirate. 

“None of them are right.” Growled Snoke as he got up from inspecting the pirate right next to Rey. 

Rey was pleasantly surprised that Snoke did not take the time to so much as glance at her. She supposed her disguise was working too well. Sneaking a glance at where Rose was still kneeling she flashed a grin, pleased when her first mate’s eyes sparkled in responding mischief with a hint of cautious warning. 

One of the lower level pirates walked towards Snoke as the man held out his coat, clearly ready to begin some sort of search himself. Rey decided it would be rude of her to let the guests on her temporary ship do much work for themselves. 

Moving quickly she swept her legs in an arc behind her knocking Unkar off of his feet. Springing up she reached into her boot grabbing the hilt of her cutlass. The closest man to her, the man holding Snoke’s coat, lunged forward, apparently trying to gain his Captain's favor. 

Rey almost felt sorry for the man when she ran him through with her weapon. He was just trying to do his job after all, but then again so was she. Kicking the man off of her weapon she spun around and grasped the dirty rat who was still moaning on the floor. She dragged him up to his knees and placed the bloodied edge of her cutlass to his neck, which effectively halted all movement on the deck of the ship. 

She glanced up at Snoke where he stood stock still. While pirates did not care for the lives of most individuals, a crew was a family and it was a Captain's job to make sure that the family stayed in one piece. The low-level pirate was probably not too big of a loss for Snoke but Rey was pleased to note that Unkar obviously carried some weight on board. 

“Boy what the hell do you think you are doing.” Growled Snoke from where he stood in front of Jessika. He clenched his fists by his side, knuckles turning white in irritation at her interruption. 

“Captain, I don’t think that's a cabin boy,” Kylo spoke up from where he was standing, surprisingly calm in comparison to the faces of the rest of the crew. At Snoke’s inquiring look he continued, 

“He moves too quick to be a simple cabin boy and has obviously been thoroughly trained with a weapon. The clothes don’t fit either, they seem to be too big for him.” 

Rey continued to watch, most amused, as these two tried to figure out who exactly she was. She curious to see which bilge rat would figure it out first, the Captain, or the first-mate who appeared to be smarter than he seemed at first glance. If Rey was a betting sort of lady she would have bet her entire ship on Kylo Ren being the brains behind most happenings on The First Order. 

A strong gust of wind, swept across the ship causing several men to grasp onto their hats. Seeing as her hands were otherwise occupied with her bad-tempered captive, who was muttering out a stream of curses, Rey’s hat drifted away on the swells of wind. 

Smirking she tilted her chin up fully happy to see her reveal had rendered many of the men speechless. Glancing down she noted that Tallie was rolling her eyes at her theatrics and Rey resisted snorting at her friend's dissociation from the situation she was currently in. 

“Well that and she has the clear blue eyes of the sea that the Pirate King’s daughter is rumored to have. Did you also notice that in your observations Kylo?” spat out Snoke. 

“I would give him some credit if I were you. He figured out more than you did in your inspection of my crew, which must I admit was lacking at best. Hell, you skipped the one person you were looking for. Although it was most amusing to see you make a fool of yourself, and for that, I am grateful.” Rey decided she was going to have fun with this high strung, over pompous pirate. 

Kylo glanced up at her, surprised to see the woman standing before him, defending him to his Captain. At least he thought she might be defending him, or she could be mocking him. He wasn't entirely sure at this point. But he was sure that the girl was gorgeous with her sarcastic tone and dangerous stance. Her brown hair was shiny and sleek, a rarity for someone who spent their life at sea and her skin was beautifully sun-kissed as if the sun itself decided to bless her with its rays. She was clearly uncomfortable in the clothes she wore and Kylo couldn’t help but wonder what her normal attire consisted of. 

Trampling on these thoughts as soon as they appeared he drew his sword from where it rested against his hip. He stepped forward towards the girl only to have her raise an eyebrow at his boldness and clench Unkar’s few strands of hair tighter. 

“I don’t know what you are expecting to get out of this Rey” Snoke growled out her name as if it was a curse. She wasn’t surprised that he knew it. Half of the people on land knew of her as well as all those at sea and they were expected to fear it.

“Your father is far away from this section of sea and your crew is on their knees without weapons. It would be quite simple for us to end them where they kneel.” With a wave of his hand, Snoke sent Kylo over to where Jessika was kneeling and he placed his blade at her throat and looked up at his captain awaiting orders. Jess was casually eyeing up Kylo as if she wanted to pounce on him, and Rey honestly couldn't blame her. Although Rey did wish her friend's, as well as her own, libio would chill the fuck out. 

Rey forced herself to show a mask of indifference. She had to stay emotionally distant if this was going to work. She slipped into the same mindset she used whenever she was in her father’s presence. A mindset in which people were tools and only those with the power were deemed worthy to converse with. 

She kept her gaze on Snoke as she replied to his obvious bait, “Well my crew might be incapacitated but I am clearly not and let me assure you that the rumors are true. I was taught to wield a sword by my father, Captain Darth Maul, himself. No one is a better fighter than I am. I could likely blow through half of your crew before you could even blink and then where would you be? I am looking at the entirety of your empire right here while you are simply in the presence of a meager portion of my father’s. However, I am willing to strike up a deal if you are so interested.” 

“I will not deal with insolent little girls such as yourself” Huffed out a clearly affronted Snoke. 

“Wait Captain, maybe we should hear her out? The smoother this goes then the larger chance of reward we have at the end of this transaction.” Kylo spoke up from his station, cementing Rey’s belief that he was the brains behind The First Order. 

Snoke glowered but kept his inept mouth closed. Rey glanced at Kylo who was staring at her with a dark chocolate gaze that caused an unfortunately timed heat to begin in her lower abdomen. 

“Well thank you, good sir,” Rey mocked at Kylo, pleased to see the clenching of his fists at her taunting. “Anyway, clearly you wish to make some sort of trade to my father for my life, don’t deny it, you aren’t the first to try. However, I do not take well to being caged and I can make this a very unsettling journey for all of you. Instead in exchange for the release of my crew, I will be cooperative when you bring me over to your ship.” 

Rey’s palms began to sweat creating the hold she had on the rat’s hair difficult to hold, but she did not betray her nervousness. If this plan did not work she would simply have to fight hard enough to give her girls enough of a chance to escape. 

Snoke thought over her deal clearly angered that he had lost his upper hand in the takeover of The Akbar. Clearing his throat, Kylo drew Snoke’s attention to him. The first-mate was one of the few who when informed of the plan to kidnap the Pirate King’s daughter, was wary. Well, Finn Storm was also very wary of the plan but that was because it involved keeping a woman onboard which was known to bring bad luck. Finn was tragically superstitious and was constantly made fun of, mostly by Unkar and BB-9E, a man who was hit so hard in the head he didn’t remember his own name and simply went by a series of letters and numbers. 

Kylo knew the girl could give them a lot of trouble if her full potential was unleashed and he was subsequently cautious and extremely turned on. 

Nodding his head slightly at Snoke, Kylo hoped his message was broadcasted to the stubborn man. Snoke had earned Kylo’s service a long time ago but Kylo would also be the first to admit that the man was a horrible captain, something that the girl was clearly using to her advantage. 

Sighing heavily Snoke motioned for Kylo to put up his sword before speaking, “I accept your terms, lower your weapon from Unkar’s throat before he collapses. The bastard is gross as hell but useful when he wants to be.” 

Rey wiped the blood off her cutlass with Unkar’s shirt before sheathing the dagger in her boot and roughly shoving him out of her way. She stood with her feet planted firmly apart and her hands resting at her hips. It was a power stance, something used for intimidation that her father had taught her when they both realized she wouldn't be taken seriously at sea as a woman. 

“Now my crew” 

It was not a request and the First Order men seemed to understand that as they all stepped back from their prisoners. Rose, Tallie, and Jessika were the first to stand gripping the terrified members of the dummy crew and yanking them to their feet before roughly pushing them towards the lifeboats. 

Rey remained staring down Snoke, not betraying how relieved she was that her girls were getting off the ship okay. She knew that Rose would take control of the lifeboats and once back on The Scavenger, which was docked a few miles north, would take over Rey’s captain position nicely. The Scavenger would quietly tail The First Order, using Tallie’s impressive navigation skills in case Rey needed a quick escape. 

After they all had been loaded onto the boat Rey bowed mockingly at Snoke, “Thank you, kind sir.” She topped off her performance by rolling her eyes in a way that got her father’s blood boiling and would surely do the same to this man. 

She was proven correct when he stopped over and roughly grabbed her arm pulling her into his chest. 

“Listen here you brat. I do not give a rats ass who you think you are or who your father claims to be but you are a prisoner on my ship. Do you understand girl? My ship. Which means I hold all the power. You answer to me and your life is in my hands.” 

Rey resisted the urge to drop kick the arrogant little fucker across the deck of the ship but instead nodded solemnly, playing the part of the perfect prisoner pirate princess. 

“I just need one more thing,” She looked up innocently between her lashes. Her blue eyes began to glow faintly as she trapped Snoke in her gaze. “I need my red trunk brought over and placed in my cell with me.” She put emphasis on every single syllable before blinking swiftly and looking away from the captain. Glancing to the side she noticed Kylo Ren staring at her with a curious expression on his face. Rey glared back not daring to breathe in fear that he had seen what just transpired. 

“Deal. Dameron, Storm go below deck and grab the girls trunk. Apparently, a Pirate Princess must be treated properly.” Snoke shouted out, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

Snoke roughly shoved Rey towards Kylo who caught her in a surprisingly gentle grip. 

“You, boy take her back to the ship and get her settled in. Get everything out of her that you can then meet me in my quarters where we can discuss next steps.” Turning out to give orders to his crew, Snoke continued, “The rest of you rats spread out and strip the ship of all valuables. Once back over, BB, Hux, Unkar and Dopheld sink the vessel.” 

With an elaborate twirl of his cape that reminded Rey of many dancers she had seen on her brief land trips, he walked back over the plank to his ship. The crew turned to Kylo where he was still cradling Rey’s shoulders with a delicateness she wasn’t sure she had ever felt before. 

“You heard ‘em.” 

And with that command, the crew scattered, all setting off to their individual tasks. Rey turned in Kylo’s arms so that she was facing the admittedly handsome, tall, and buff man. He stared down at her and neither one moved for several heartbeats before a bird squawked overheard and disrupted the trance the two had seemingly fallen into. 

“Come on Mini Maul, let's get you set up in your accommodations.” With that Rey was spun around once again and Kylo held her arm much like Unkar and Snoke had earlier. Frustrated beyond belief with men thinking she couldn’t walk by herself she stomped his foot hard before wrenching her arm free. 

“I can walk on my own, you know. I’ve been doing it for a long time now.” With that she turned, her buns bouncing on the back of her head before climbing up to the gangplank. 

Once on the plank, she looked out at the sea, pleased to note that Rose was standing up in the lifeboat commanding that the dummy crew row faster. Rey wouldn’t have to worry about her girls, Rose would take good care of them. Resolving to focus on herself for the time being, she didn’t notice Kylo coming up behind her and once again taking her damn arm. 

“Sorry sweetheart, but you don’t command this ship nor me” 

Rey was not ashamed to admit that commanding him seemed like a very pleasant activity she wanted to explore some time later. She could also be persuaded to hang up her metaphorical captains hat and let him take the reigns for a round or two. Instead of divulging in these fantasies, she huffed indignantly and followed his lead over to the other ship. 

“Do not call me sweetheart you fucking tree.” Once they set foot on the deck of the First Order, Rey started yanking more aggressively against Kylo. 

“I thought part of the deal was that you would come willingly?” he questioned as he used his superior strength the drag her over to the door that leads to the brig. 

“You should listen more carefully, buddy. I promised to be cooperative when I was brought over to your ship. News flash, I’m on your ship now so I’ve upheld my end of the bargain.” She flashed a smug smile as Kylo’s eyes darkened in anger. 

“Well, Sweetheart,” He enunciated the word with painstaking clarity, “It seems your daddy taught you some cunning wordplay in addition to swordplay. Unfortunately, it's not gonna work around here. You are no princess on this boat, you're a prisoner.” 

“I’ll happily walk into whatever cell you deem appropriate as long as you keep your damn meat paws offa me. I’ve been manhandled enough for one day.” Rey glared up at him, daring him to not listen to her. She knew he was smart, he would pick his battles carefully and Rey was counting on this being a battle that he wouldn’t wanna waste time with. 

She couldn’t stand being touched. The invasion of her personal space was a grievous offence that had sent many a man to a watery grave. When she was small and working on her father’s boat he hadn’t cared enough to order the crew not to case after the only female on the ship, no matter her age. Rey got very good, very quickly, at dispatching grabby males. 

Kylo took a small step to the side and lowered his hand from her arm and instead placed a warm palm on the small of her back and walked her towards the door. It was a strange sensation but one Rey was not entirely against. For the first time in her life, she enjoyed the feeling of his calloused hand through her gauzy shirt. 

“Thank you” muttered Rey so softly that Kylo wasn’t sure if he heard her. He also was unclear on if he was supposed to hear or not. Just to be on the safe side he remained silent as he opened the door down to the brig. 

Kylo admittedly felt a little bad that she was going to have to spend the next few weeks down in this hell hole. The brig wasn’t often used and in most cases, those who they kept down there ended up dead a few hours after their imprisonment. He had wanted to keep the girl locked in the empty cook’s quarters since Snap slept with the other men in the bunks instead, but Snoke shot down that idea. 

Opening the door Kylo and Rey walked down into the darkness, Kylo blissfully unaware of what Rey was plotting and Rey ignorant of the fact that her heart would soon betray her to Kylo.


	2. The Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is now a prisoner aboard The First Order. What will happen during Kylo's first interrogation of her and what other crew members might she meet?

Rey was disgusted. She was raised on a pirate ship by men who thought that the definition of clean involved taking a quick dip in the ocean. By the time she could walk she knew just how to move on a ship in order to avoid the blood stains and the piles of human waste that would sometimes compile. It was safe to say that Rey had spent a lot of time in completely disgusting scenarios however, The First Order brig was easily the grossest place she had ever been. 

The wooden walls had algae growing through the cracks which reeked of ocean scum. The floor creaked and Rey was fearful that the planks might give way with the slightest bounce. The entire room smelled of sweaty men and the stench of death permeated the air. 

Kylo reluctantly lead Rey over to the cleanest cell in the brig. It was situated in the far corner and had two walls made up of the outer planks of the ship. The other two walls were made out of vertical metal bars just wide enough to fit an arm through but nothing else. Kylo brought the ornate key out from his shirt pocket and unlocked the door to the cell. He stood back from the door and removed his hand from Rey’s back letting her walk in by herself.

Rey glared up at the obnoxiously tall man before stepping into her humble abode. There was a thin mattress in the corner that had suspicious stains on it as well as a singular wooden chair. All in all, Rey decided that it wasn’t the worst place she had ever stayed but she was certainly going to have Jess do a full medical inspection on her the second she got back to her ship. 

Turning around she watched as Kylo shut the door to her cell, locking it with finality. She cocked her hip to one side and raised an eyebrow at the pale man. 

“What now Ren?” 

Pulling up a chair from another cell, Kylo took a seat. He spread his legs obnoxiously wide and placed his elbows on his knees, his eyes never once leaving her form. 

“Now you answer some of my questions.” 

Scoffing Rey walked over to the bars, draping herself against them. “And why would I ever tell you anything? I do not believe that would be working in my advantage.” 

“Well, you either can have a decent conversation with me or Snoke will come down here and make you talk. I frankly don’t care either way but I would sure appreciate it if you don’t waste any more of my crew’s time and answer a few simple questions. Then I’ll leave you alone.” 

Rey mulled over her options in her head deciding that if she could get her story straight now the next few weeks would go by much easier. Nodding once to Kylo, she turned on her heel and waltzed over to the chair before plopping down on it. 

“Great. Now about your father-” 

“Let me stop you right there. I may be a prisoner on this ship but my loyalty to my father cannot be so easily broken. If you want any information on the Pirate King or any of his activities I suggest you look elsewhere.” 

Kylo shrugged as if he had expected this answer, “Very well. We shall work up to those questions over the course of your extended stay here. Instead, I have a personal question I hope you can enlighten me on. What did you do to Snoke?” 

Rey was momentarily taken aback by how easily the man in front of her had let go the line of inquiry about her father. He was either the best or worst pirate that she had ever seen. Kylo must have taken her silence as confusion because he continued to speak. 

“I have worked with Snoke for quite a while now and he never, ever does anything unless he believes that it was his idea. So how did you convince him to cart your trunk over here?” 

Kylo thought he detected a flicker of panic in the young girl’s blue eyes but it passed as quickly as it had come. 

“I simply asked. You say you were there. Why weren’t you paying closer attention if you are so invested in the thought processes of your captain?” 

“Yes I was there but I’m not sure if I truly believe what I saw.” 

Huffing Rey readjusted herself at the bars, slinging her arms through and praying to the sea gods that Kylo’s couldn't detect her heightened heartbeat. “And what exactly do you think you saw?”

Standing Kylo crossed over to the bars, pressing himself close to Rey’s form. Even in men’s clothes, Kylo could see the slight swell of her breasts. He was only a man, a man who had been trapped on a ship full of other men for far too long. Kylo could feel himself reacting to the sweet smell of ocean air that seemed to permeate Rey’s hair. He willed himself to calm down and remember that this young girl was dangerous, and a prisoner at that. 

“I saw your eyes glow. You did something.” 

Rey was stunned into momentary silence at this declaration. No one had ever paid enough attention to ever come close to detecting her secret. She was so incredibly careful to only use her gifts when absolutely necessary. Father had quite literally beaten caution into her. She had learned very young what the consequences of pissing off the great Pirate King were. 

Pain, the answer was unimaginable pain. Rey had quite a few scars inflicted on her by dear ole’ dad and would likely receive more over the course of her lifetime. It was alright though, at least that's what she told herself. Her father was simply teaching her how to be a better pirate. What's a few beatings in exchange for being the best?

She was saved from coming up with an answer to Kylo’s question by a loud clunking from above. Looking at the entrance Rey saw two of the men from earlier carrying down her worn wooden trunk. She stepped back from the bars letting out the breath that she didn’t even realize she was holding. 

“Hey, boss” Announced the curly haired man, Poe Dameron, if Rey remembered correctly. 

“What the fuck do you need Dameron.” growled Kylo, infuriated that he had been interrupted when it looked as if Rey was close to cracking. 

“Woah lets chill with the hostility. Your gonna make Finn start panicking and then he's gonna be up half the night rubbing that damn rabbit's foot.” 

Finn scoffed indignantly at Poe statement, while simultaneously checking to make sure his rabbits foot was still securely in his front pocket.

“Captain said to bring the girls stuff down here so we’re just followin’ orders.” Dameron shouldered past Kylo and waited expectantly at the door to Rey’s cell. 

“Well you just gonna stand there with your thumb up your ass or you gonna let us in.” 

Kylo muttered curses under his breath, a few of which made Finn turn an uncomfortable shade of scarlet and tap his foot anxiously. Walking over to the door of Rey’s cell he tugged out the key before remembering something. 

“Stand with your back against the wall and don't move an inch from that spot until I’ve got this door shut again.” 

Rey moved obediently to the back, not because she was following order, no, she just wanted to get her stuff and finally change out of these horrible men’s pants. 

“Well get on with it. My trunks heavy and unless you want two of your men to be armless you should open the door right about now.” 

Kylo growled yet again and at this point Rey was pretty sure the man was part dog. However, he did as he was told and opened up the door allowing Finn and Poe to enter. They gently set her trunk down in the middle of the room before standing to the side. Both men made eye contact with one another before turning their eyes to her. 

Rey had been gawked at from the time she turned 12 and hit puberty, up until she decided to set sail with an all female crew. Even then at some of their ports there would be a few handsy drunks. When she was younger, only a first mate on her father’s ship, she would have to fight off the advances of the crew herself. 

Rey had gone to her father the first time that someone had grabbed her butt with tears streaming down her face. She was 13 years old and knew all about being a good pirate but womanhood was its own battle. Having never met her mother, Rey was figuring things out pretty much by herself. Her father took one look at her, said that pirates, even if they were girls, didn't cry, and shut the door in her face. 

From that moment on Rey decided that she was going to make sure that no one messed with her again. Men that reached out to grab things that weren’t theirs, would lose a hand. Men that said leering remarks would lose their tongue. Men that felt as if they could undress Rey with their eyes, well those select individuals are now stumbling around the Bermuda blindly bumping into palm trees. 

Long story short; Rey knew what it felt like to be objectified. But this wasn’t that. These two men were staring at her as if she were some strange collectible, or famous celebrity. They weren’t looking at the opening of her shirt, they were looking at her three bun hairstyle and powerful blue eyes. 

Finally, Rey had enough of the staring and decided to break the silence. “Eh- Can I help you gentlemen with something?” 

“Well, we- um” Starting Finn, stumbling over his own words before looking to Poe for help. 

“We have heard a lot about you miss from your father’s tales. We’ve even heard a lot bout ya from tales spoken involving The Scavenger. Honestly from all that we kinda thought you’d be, older or umm- ah- bigger?” 

Rey blinked once, twice and then promptly burst out laughing. She doubled over clutching her stomach as mirth bubbled up in her. She hadn’t laughed this hard since Mara Jade had fallen off the crows nest after drinking too much and had landed perfectly on her feet on the deck while not spilling a single drop of rum. 

“Uhh- wasso funny?” Asked a still anxious looking Finn. Honestly, the man needed to get drunk more often if he was always this high strung. 

“You two might be the worst captors I’ve ever met and I fucking love it. Rule number one, never stay longer in the prisoners cage that absolutely necessary. I could have killed you in about six different ways and incapacitated you in twelve during this conversation. Rule number two, never provoke the prisoner that may be more powerful than you.” Rey took a few deep breaths before straightening up, “However I needed some entertainment so thanks for that boys. I haven’t laughed that hard in a minute.” 

Stepping off the wall she ignored Kylo’s protests while she walked over to her trunk, unlatching it and throwing the heavy lid over the top. 

The boys leaped back as the trunk lid clanged against the floor causing the bars to shake. Rey tutted quietly to herself as she inspected her prize. This trunk was a conglomeration of all her best tricks. Ones that she knew she would need while investigating this ship. There were also a few clothing items inside the trunk that Rey was anxious to change into.

Kylo and the boys peered closer, obviously wondering what was so important that Rey would have risked her neck to get it on the ship. To them however, it just looked like a few books, boots and tunics. Kylo was honestly unimpressed. He expected at least one or two weapons. 

“I trust you two buffoons searched the trunk?” He questioned, while ushering Storm and Dameron from the cell. 

“Aye. Didn’t find nothing but these here.” At this Dameron slipped a small pouch from his pocket. Opening it, he spilled out at least ten gold pieces into his open palm. 

“I expected the pirate princesa to be carrying more but hey, coins are coins.” Dameron moved to pour the coins back into the pouch but Kylo shot out a hand and encircled the smaller man’s wrist. 

“Hand them over. Those are property of the captain.” 

Grumbling slightly Poe shifted the coins back into the small bag before Kylo took it and looped it around his belt loop. 

With a wave of his hand, Ren dismissed both of the boys. Finn glanced back as he followed Poe towards the steps and made eye contact with Rey. She saw something akin to sympathy flash in his eyes. Rey noted that for later. Having an unknowing friend on the inside could be highly beneficial. 

“I think we’re done here. I’ll be back later with dinner.” Finishing his statement with a curt nod, Ren turned on his heel and marched back down the hall and up the stairs to above deck. 

Rey walked over towards the shitty bed in the corner and sat down immediately feeling the coils poke into her backside. She grimaced, thinking of the next few weeks sleeping on the crappy thing. 

“Oh the things we do for daddy’s love” Called a voice from the staircase that Ren had just disappeared from. 

On the outside Rey tried her hardest to remain unphased as the figure floated into view, but she could admit to herself that whoever the fucker was had scared her half to death. 

The figure finally stepped close enough that Rey could make out his features in the poor lighting and she immediately wished he had stayed in the darkness. The man was obviously quite old but had a confidence about him that suggested it would be wise not to underestimate him. He had obviously experienced a rough life at sea, told through his numerous facial wrinkles. 

The man examined Rey carefully in silence for several moments while she did the same. Finally, she recovered from her shock and managed to return to her snarky nature. 

“What are you talking about old man?”  
The man chuckled slightly as if he was amused slightly by her banter. The stranger chose not to answer with words but instead rolled up his billowed white shirt sleeve. On his forearm was an old scar that had clearly been cut into the skin on purpose. The mark formed the shape of a large looping M into the flesh. 

Rey’s eyes widened and shot up to meet the eyes of the man, eyes that made her pause slightly. His eyes were unlike anything Rey had ever seen before. It was if the iris was surrounded by a ring of yellow. 

Rey couldn't help but feel the hairs on her arms stick straight up into the air as if in warning. She shrugged it off in order to form a response to the man’s reveal. 

“My father's mark.” Rey stated plainly, identifying the scar, “So you are our wonderful informant. I must be honest I expected someone,” Rey took a pause, trying to tactically get under this man’s skin, “younger.” 

To Rey’s frustration, he simply chuckled yet again, pulling down his shirt sleeve to cover Maul’s mark.

This mark was given to every member under Captain Maul’s service as a way to identify one another and to prove their allegiance to their king. Rey herself had the mark, but unlike the other members of Maul’s fleet she opted to perform the ritual herself instead of having a superior carve the M into her skin. She did this in front of her father and his crew when she took over as his first mate. It was the first time Rey truly thought that her father was proud of her. It was a brief moment but ever since then Rey has been chasing the feeling. 

“I am indeed your father’s eyes and ears upon the First Order. It was me who tipped him off to the plot of your kidnapping. My name is Palpatine and I am here to assist on your quest.” The man finished off his introduction with a slight bow that Rey decided was borderline mocking. 

“I do not want or require your assistance. This mission was given to me directly by my father and it will be completed by me and me alone.” Rey took this time to step closer to the bars of her prison in order to lean closer into the older man’s face. She might be the person in the cage but it was clear from her posture that this older man was below her in status. 

“I understand Captain. Just know that if you need assistance I will be available. I am unfortunately assigned to cleaning duty on this ship so I will be down here daily in which you can feel free to ask me anything about the comings and goings of this ship. While I admire your drive to accomplish this mission by yourself it wouldn’t be wise to ignore the resources at your disposal.” 

“You can tell me one thing. What is the dynamic between Kylo Ren and Captain Snoke? It appears from an outside perspective as if Snoke instills fear within his men but lacks a lot of leadership capabilities while Kylo Ren commands respect and is truly a competent leader. I have a hard time believing that Ren has not attempted a mutiny already.” 

Palpatine grinned at her assessment, signaling to Rey what she already knew, that she was a great observer of human nature. 

“You are correct my dear. Captain Snoke inherited this position from his father many decades ago and has kept in charge of it solely off of family connections. Snoke took the ship and attacked a village while docking one night about a decade ago. The village burned spectacularly, it was a truly horrific sight to behold.” 

Rey could visualize the type of destruction Palpatine was describing, having seen it herself at the hands of her father many times when she was younger. When Rey was a teenager, her father made a deal with the land King that pirates in his fleet would be left alone during their shore leave as long as they didn’t harm any of the villagers in the King’s land. In return the Pirate King’s fleet would abstain from any pillaging. 

“The crew began to ransack some of the more wealthy homes and eventually made it to the home sitting at the very top of the hill. When Snoke entered the dwelling he could immediately tell that the family had run away from the fight, as there were clothes flung through the home and cabinets overturned in haste. Thus it came as a surprise when he found a boy, no older than fifteen, trapped in his room. A large dresser in the hallway had fallen over thanks to the booms from the ships cannons, preventing the boy from being able to leave with his family.” 

Rey’s heart lurched in her chest, distressed for the small Kylo Ren. His family had fled leaving him for dead. The heart wrenching pain of abandonment always comes from the hands of those who are supposed to love us dear. Rey unfortunately knew all about that feeling of loneliness. While her father had never abandoned her, she knew she was only claimed by him due to her gifts. If she had been born normal she was certain her father would ignore her very existence or perhaps kill her as a way to get rid of the responsibility as he did with his several other children. 

“Snoke ordered his men to move the dresser allowing him entry into the room. Snoke then managed to convince the scared boy that his family had abandoned him and that his best chance of survival was to join Snoke’s crew as a cabin boy. Kylo agreed and thus a new pirate was born. He spent the next several years working his little tail off in order to impress the Captain who saved his life. He began to grow both in height and in width, slowly becoming the behemoth of a man he is today. This gave him several advantages on the battlefield which ultimately secured him the spot of first-mate.” 

Palpatine coughed slightly at the end of his story as the old man was not used to speaking for such a length of time. He was more of a loner on the ship as most of the men did not trust him. This wasn’t due to any singular event or occurrence, but simply because he had a distrustful air about him that made everyone wary. 

Rey looked down digesting everything that she had heard. From her understanding Kylo Ren might be the biggest obstacle she has in her mission seeing as he is the one with the most loyalty towards Snoke. She could understand why. From his perspective the crotchy captain saved his life. 

Palpatine saw the reflection occuring behind Rey’s eyes and decided to bow out quietly before another crew member came down with her supper. 

“If you ever need anything Princess, just ask.” And with that statement the old man left, leaving Rey to think, all alone, in the quiet and the darkness.


	3. The Midnight Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is Kylo's prisoner. Or is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you in advance for reading this new chapter! This story means so much to me already. I am still feeling pretty isolated and alone up here at college so this little world I've created for Rey and Kylo is almost like my own escape from the crap around me. Anyway enjoy this chapter and I hope to have another one up soon.

“Wake up sweetheart! It’s time to eat.” 

Rey groaned softly as the loud voice invaded her private space. The assumption that she was able to sleep on this god-forsaken mattress was amusing as hell. Rey laid down upon it to rest for a brief second but every time she breathed the bed springs would stab her in the ribs. 

Sitting up she stretched her arms backwards in order to relieve some of the pent up pressure on her back. Joints cracking filled the room with sound while Kylo Ren walked into Rey’s view, and immediately stopped in his tracks. 

Kylo’s brain short circuited for a minute as he looked at the woman in the cage. Rey had used the time since his last visit to freshen up and obviously made generous use of her trunk. 

Her hair had been better arranged around her shoulders and combed. The light brown beach-fluffed waves cascaded down her back in a way that made Kylo want to run his fingers through it. 

She had taken off the male trousers that she had worn when she was captured and replaced them with fitted black leggings. The material was so tight on her that Kylo could see every single curve on her delicate frame. The pants were tucked nicely into polished black boots that had obviously cost her a pretty penny. Tucked into the top of the pants was a billowing white blouse, that reminded Kylo of the shirts many of the men on the ship wore, except on Rey it just looked better. 

The highlight of the outfit was the red corset cinched around her waist. Her breasts played gently on top of the corset creating delightful cleavage that Kylo had a difficult time not staring at. When his eyes managed to pull away to look at her face he saw that she had put in several different sized earrings. She had four holes in her right ear and each hole held a hoop earring with the largest one being on the bottom and the smallest hoop on the top. It appeared painful to Kylo but who was he to judge women’s fashion. 

Rey had been watching amused while Kylo perused her body. While his eyes took in every inch of her outfit she knew he was truly oblivious to every single knife, tool and other weapon she had hidden on her body. Tucked into her corset was two long knives and strapped into her right boot was her smaller knife used for close range. Tucked into her leather armband was several bobby pins and other tools used for lock picking. In her waistband was a fake key she was planning on switching with the real key at some point as well as yet another blade. 

When Kylo finally looked back up and met her gaze, Rey was momentarily lost for words. She was quite used to men raking their eyes up and down her form but she was decidedly not used to the flare of heat she received in response to Kylo’s gaze. 

Shaking off the feeling she returned to her signature smirk.

“See something you like mate?” She drawled out, draping herself seductively across the bars. 

She was pleased with herself when she saw a light blush dust across his cheekbones. The same blush could be seen on the tops of his ears as they peeked through his long locks. 

“Here, just take your dinner”. Kylo punctuated his statement by shoving the bowl through the small slit in the door of the cage. Rey took the bowl in her hands and looked at the mush inside. It had the consistency of oatmeal but was greyish in color and smelled faintly of fish. Rey’s stomach turned at even the thought of consuming such a thing and her displeasure was seen on her face. 

“What princess not fancy enough for you? Sorry to break it to you but daddy can’t afford to buy all of us a private chef for our pirate ships.” 

“Oh, my father doesn’t pay my ship’s chef. Iris used to work at a tavern on the mainland that I frequented. Her husband was beating her rather badly so one night she asked for my help. In exchange for my crew making sure he never laid a hand on another woman again, Iris agreed to join us. Now she doesn’t have a malicious bone in her body and piratering was much too hard on her soft heart, so she decided to stay in the kitchen which is fine by my crew and I.” With a shrug Rey sauntered back to her “bed” where she sat with the slop. 

Kylo was taken aback by the little bit of information he had gleaned from the princess. Her father was notorious for being extremely cruel to both his prisoners as well as his crew but it appeared as if the young captain genuinely cared about the people whom she employed. Rey seemed to care that they were healthy and safe, both physically and mentally.

Perhaps Rey was less of her father’s daughter than Kylo had originally assumed. He quickly decided that the less Rey was like her terrible father, the better for both him and everyone else on board the ship. 

Kylo observed Rey take a delicate sniff of the soup before grimacing and starting to drink it all back as if it was a particularly disgusting beverage in a shot glass. Sighing to himself, knowing he would probably live to regret the decision he was about to make, he pulled a piece of semi-stale bread out of his trouser pockets. He had been saving the bread as a sort of bartering technique to try to gain information from the pint sized pirate but for some reason he found himself handing it over. 

Rey looked up when she sensed movement out of the corner of her eye and her stomach gurgled when it took recognition of what Kylo was silently shoving through the cell doors. 

Moving slowly as if Ren was a wild animal she didn’t want to spook, Rey walked over and gently took the bread out of his waiting hand. In doing so she brushed her fingertips against his warm palm causing the hairs on her arms to stand to attention. 

Unbeknownst to her, that tiny brush of contact also caused Kylo’s breath to hitch in his throat and his eyes to dilate slightly. 

Rey shot back to her seat quickly in order to ignore the small “moment” that had just occurred between herself and the hot as hell first mate. She had to stop herself from stuffing the almost fresh piece of bread into her mouth in one go.

Kylo on the other hand, took a second to compose his thoughts before redirecting his mind towards his original purpose; interrogation. 

Just as Kylo opened his mouth to begin his carefully crafted line of questioning, the little princess jumped ahead. 

“So what now cabin boy?” 

Biting down the already rising irritation Kylo managed to eek out, “Now we talk.” 

“You already have me as your prisoner. Send your message to my father and leave me to sulk in peace while you wait for your ransom.” 

“If only it were that simple, sweetheart. I am afraid we want more than your father’s money out of you.” 

Rey sat up at this, curious as to what more these second rate pirates could be after. She made a split second decision to put her acting talent to the test and convince Ren that she was nothing more than a helpless little girl. Tricking him into doubting her would make it all the more sweeter when she stole right from under his oddly attractive nose. 

Kylo was almost surprised when Rey clutched at the front of her shirt, as if she was afraid someone would rip it off of her. 

“No one will touch you now that you are down here. I will see to it.” He said solemnly. Kylo was frequently disgusted by the atrocious behavior exhibited by his fellow crew members and he often would get rid of those who crossed what he considered a hard line with the women they met on the mainland. 

“What about you?”

Kylo huffed before throwing a smirk at the young princess, “Believe me sweetheart. If I touch you, it will be in response to you begging for it to happen. And when it does happen, you will scream for me.” 

Rey’s mouth went slightly dry at Kylo’s words before standing up and stalking over to the bars where Kylo was already pressed up. She took the opportunity to press her chest against his firm stomach and her belly against his half-hard member causing Kylo to push out an audible breath and close his eyes tightly. 

She raked her fingers down his chest, snagging the tips of her fingers on the pocket he slipped the key in earlier. While she rubbed herself up against him more, she slipped her fingers into the pocket and gently plucked the key from the unsuspecting pirate, switching it out for the fake she possessed. 

Once she had pocketed the key, she stepped back causing Kylo’s eyes to shoot open in surprise. 

“I will scream for no one. Let alone you.” 

Kylo chuckled lightly to himself at the gall of this girl. Even trapped in enemy territory she still acted as if she owned the place. 

Shaking his head he backed up slightly before eyeing her up and down. 

“You might think you are smart but remember princess, on this ship you are nothing more than a prisoner. Whatever Snoke wants to do with you, he can. You are not in the power seat here sweetheart, I am.” 

And with that Kylo Ren walked away to take care of the situation still occurring in his pants. 

Hours later Rey sat in almost total darkness. The sun had set some time ago, the light absent from the cracks in the shiplap. The darkness was almost unnerving in the silent area of the ship where Rey was held. 

Based on her calculations and by how much the moonlight had shifted over the hours, Rey figured it was nearing three in the morning. It is officially the perfect time for her to scout the ship. 

Slipping the key she had nicked from Kylo earlier out of her pocket she quietly unlocked her cell door. When it swung open it squeaked slightly, causing Rey’s breath to catch in her throat. 

After a brief moment where nothing else happened, Rey allowed herself to relax. She had noted earlier, while watching all of the members of the crew climb up and down the stairs, which ones were creaky and which boards would groan with even the slightest bit of pressure. 

Utilizing this knowledge Rey began her decent above deck. The animal was let out of her cage and it was time to go hunting for her prize. 

The prize seemingly unimportant to uninformed individuals but to Rey and other members of the pirate elite, the map she was looking for was everything. The map to the biggest treasure in all the oceans, The Sirens Cavern. 

At least, finding one third of the map was her goal. The map to the Sirens Cavern was split up centuries ago with each pirate lord gaining possession of a section. The pirate lords decided that the treasure the Sirens held was enough to make any lone man go insane with power, so to be safe, the map was cut into three sections.

This hideout was legendary among seafaring folk, and had been for years. Some wrote Sirens off as nothing more than myth and legend, but none of those fools were among Captain Maul’s fleet. 

All those who followed the captain knew of his voyage 20 years ago into Siren territory. He took the one section of map that had been passed to him by his predecessors and several educated guesses as to what was on the other sections of map. In the end his gamble paid off and he discovered the hideout. 

Many of Maul’s crew perished that day, succumbing to the madness that the Siren’s inflict. However a select few got away with only their lives and no treasure to speak of. Ever since then Maul has been trying desperately to return to the hideout but without the other pieces of the map his attempts have been in vain. It seems the sea gods only allowed him to get lucky one time. 

And thus that is how Rey’s mission came about. One of the former pirate lords passed his map down among Captains on the First Order. It would stand to reason that it was hidden somewhere upon this ship and it was Rey’s duty to find it. 

This outing would be the first of many in which she would comb every inch of the ship in order to find that damned slip of paper. 

Reaching the top of the stairs Rey crept onto the vacant top deck. There were no men anywhere to be seen but Rey was cautious and stuck to the shadows. She crept along the corner of the ship listening to the silence of the night, disrupted only by the water lapping at the bottom of the boat. 

Quickly she reached the location of the first room she would investigate, the Captains. Rey figured that if anyone on the ship knew of the map it would be Snoke and that greedy fucker would not let it out of his sight. 

The door was designed in such a way that everyone would know an important person lived there. Rey quietly grabbed the golden doorknob that was attached to a thick wooden door and twisted it slowly. Thankfully the door swung open without making any noise alleviating some tension from within Rey. 

Stepping into the moonlit room, Rey stared at the mass in the corner. The captains bed was gigantic and spread out like a starfish in the center was Captain Snoke. The mass of blankets on top of him moved up and down slowly as the captain breathed deeply, signalling he was very much so asleep. 

The room itself wasn’t that large compared to someone from the mainland but compared to other captains quarters it was massive. There was a huge desk against the far wall that faced a gigantic porthole. The desk had a throne attached to it and Rey could picture the extravagant capitan lounging in the seat as if he was a king or emperor. 

Dashing over to the desk Rey quietly yet quickly opened up the drawers and raffled through numerous pieces of parchment and trash within the desk. She even brushed up against an unwrapped condom and had to stifle her quiet gags. 

After combing through the desk multiple times Rey decided that there wasn’t a map anywhere in the vicinity. She looked out of the porthole and saw the sun slowly creeping over the horizon. Sighing to herself she decided that in order to avoid being caught she needed to dash back below deck. 

After leaving the captain's quarters she made a quick dash across the deck in order to make it to the far stairs. Glancing around she noticed a shadow move at the crows nest. Her heart seized in her chest and she jumped to the side, tucking herself into a dark corner with her back up against the ship’s wall. 

The sailor looked over the side of the nest towards the corner Rey was hiding in. His eyes scanned the dark corner looking to see if there was any movement in the shadows. After a few tense seconds the shape moved over to the other side of the nest to scan the opposite direction. 

Rey smirked to herself at the absolute idiocy of the men who worked on this ship, personally applauding herself for having women on her ship who would never ever consider that measly glance a security scan. 

She pushed off the wall and began to stroll forward when a big hand clamped around her wrist. Looking down she saw a pale hand clinging to her. She was about to look up to see who it could possibly be when she was quickly yanked into a room where the door was shut and everything was plunged into darkness.


	4. The Standoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has been caught sneaking around the ship. What’s her punishment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, shorter chapter today but I got to see my parents this weekend!! It was really nice to visit with them but it makes me miss home so much more now that they are gone. Anyway ignore any grammar mistakes please as I wrote this on my phone. Enjoy!!

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

Rey’s hair blew back from her face slightly thanks to the closeness of who ever had her pinned to the wall. Her eyes began to adjust to the darkness of the room and she began to make out the shape of a tall man looming over her. 

It was too dark for her to make out exactly who the figure was but she recognized that voice, Kylo Ren. 

“Hello Ren” Rey decided to play the noncelaunt route and act as if she did nothing wrong. 

“Why are you waltzing around my ship?” Kylo growled, leaning closer and practically shoving himself into Rey’s face, completely bursting her personal space bubble. 

“Your ship? Since when did the bag of bones die and put you in charge?” 

Kylo narrowed his eyes and pushed Rey farther into the wooden wall, pressing his body up against her. A knife found its way out of his belt and he pressed it up against her neck. In response Rey lifted onto her tiptoes and strained her neck backwards on instinct, trying to get away from the sharp blade. 

No one in the room made a sound. It seemed as if neither one of them breathed as the stand off occurred. 

Finally after who knows how long, Kylo pushed out the breath he was holding back and put back up the knife. He spun Rey around, pressing her frontside into the wall while he wrapped a meaty hand around both of her wrists. 

“Let's go sweetheart. It's past your bedtime.” 

As Kylo began pulling Rey backwards towards the door, she caught a quick look at the room she was in. It appeared to be Kylo’s bedroom. In the corner was a full sized bed, pressed up against a large porthole that looked out across the ocean. On the other side was a dark wood desk covered in more books and literature than Rey had ever seen before. 

“It seems as if there is a bed right there and I don't know about you but I don't mind sharing.” 

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Kylo pulled Rey into his chest with one strong yank. 

“Don’t tempt me. You won’t like what animal you unleash.” Kylo bent down, attempting to intimidate Rey but he ended up getting lost in her blue eyes himself. They smiled as if they held the ocean themselves. He didn't even realize he was leaning closer and closer until there was a splitting pain above his eyebrow. 

Rey had panicked slightly as she saw Kylo’s face get closer to her. This was the enemy and she had a mission to do. So Rey did the only thing a girl could do in this situation, she leaned her head backwards and slammed it into Kylo’s. 

Kylo immediately let go of Rey and stumbled backwards, doubling over to recover from the brutal blow the pint-sized pirate dealt to his forehead. 

Standing back up Kylo looked to Rey and he felt the heat rise to his face as he noticed her just leaning nonchalantly against the wall. 

“You better now? Time to go?” 

With that, Rey sauntered out the door past Kylo and onto the deck. Rey mentally counted down from three as she walked, and just as she hit the final number Kylo came up behind her, once again grabbing her under the elbow. 

The pair made their way across the deck and down into the brig again. Kylo checked his pockets for the key in order to unlock the door. 

Rey was very amused by the baffled expression on Kylo’s face when he fumbled around his pants pockets for the key. He tried his shirt pockets with the same results. Rey wondered how long it would take him to realize her ploy. 

Kylo lifted his head from its bent angle and turned to glance at Rey out of the corner of her eye. Apparently it took him much quicker than anticipated. Although Rey suspected from the beginning he wasn’t a typical dumb pirate brute. 

Kylo stalked towards Rey, fury glinting in his eyes. 

“Where is it?” He spat out. 

“Lose something important mate?”

Rey realized a little too late that she probably shouldn’t have been poking the bear. In fact she came upon this realization when the bear in question pressed her up against the far wall.

At this point Rey was certain the man had some serious personal space issues. 

“Is it somewhere on this costume of yours? I’d give it up now if I were you. You will not like my search tactics.” 

Rey would like to say that she was not afraid of Kylo but in this moment, with his massive frame towering over her, Rey was not ashamed to say she was scared. However, Rey was a defiant girl and just pushed her chin out anyway. 

“I’d like to see you try.”

Kylo grinned and every hair on the back of Rey’s neck stood up straight like soldiers going off to war. 

He dropped down to his knees, all while maintaining eye contact with Rey. She was breathing very deeply, as of her lungs were attempting to throw oxygen to her poor brain which had apparently ceased functioning. 

Slowly, oh so slowly, Kylo’s hands reached out and wrapped around Rey’s delicate ankle. He gave one, surprisingly gentle, squeeze before his hands began an assent up her leg. 

He was moving slowly on purpose trying to get a rouse out of Rey but she withheld her composure. She knew a man who had been at sea as long as Kylo had would also be struggling greatly to keep himself together. 

She was right of course. Kylo had managed to move his hands to her lower thigh before he decided he couldn’t go any farther. He changed legs and gave the same treatment to her left, all the while keeping eye contact. 

This time as Kylo continued up to Rey’s hips once he passed her thigh. He stood up and leaned into her as her hands slipped around to cup her backside, feeling into her pockets. 

Kylo’s hand brushed across something rather hard and he knew instantly it was his treasure. He leaned down, putting his mouth right next to Rey’s dainty ear. 

“Found it sweetheart.” He said, punctuating the sentence with a light squeeze. 

Kylo was expecting Rey to get angry, stomp her little foot and fight back. What he wasn’t expecting was for her to moan like that. 

Rey turned beet red the second the sound left her throat. No one had ever gotten under her skin in this manner and she certainly wasn’t about to admit that Kylo was the first. 

So in order to distract from her embracing sound, Rey did the only sensible thing, she kneed him in his little Ren. 

Kylo crumpled to the floor, loosing hold of the key, while spewing a particularly colorful string of cruse words. 

Rey took a beat to gather herself before bending down and picking up the key and unlocking her door. She stepped in before looping her arm around to the outside of the lock and closing herself in. 

“Goodnight Kylo. I would like to be left alone to sleep.”

And with that Rey turned and pranced over to her bed before lying down on the covers her back to an injured Ren. 

Ren collected himself before standing. Before he turned to go he stood at the entrance to Rey’s room and stared at the mass on the bed. He knew she wasn’t asleep, simply waiting for him to leave but he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

After several silence filled minutes, Ren slowly turned and left, the image of Rey’s small body, curled into the fetal position, burned into his brain.


	5. The Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn a little bit more about Rey's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot more backstory heavy than some of the others but it is necessary information and shines a light on why Rey is the way she is. There are also some cute Kylo Ren feelings in this one. More excitement and action in the next few chapters!
> 
> Also this one is kinda random and more personal but I use this platform as my therapy so here we go. I am having such a hard time at college. I feel like everyone is having the time of their life and I just want to go home constantly. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has commented and given me kudos because those really make my day when I see the emails. I really hope that next week is better!

Rey’s days on the ship fell into a pattern after her first late night excursion got cut short. Kylo would come into her prison around lunch time and sit with her for hours, asking questions about her life and her father's fleet. 

He wanted to know the basics such as where the fleet would dock and how many ships were in fleet and he even was bold enough to ask personal details about the way Rey ran her own ship. 

She refused to answer these types of questions. Even if she was actually being held prisoner instead of this facade she was forced to upkeep, she wouldn’t give up those details for anything on this earth.

Her crew was her family, her true family, and she would do anything to keep her girls safe. Many of them had been through terrible tragedies in their lives and had come to Rey for asylum. Rey was always happy to grant it to them, wishing someone had been there for her when she was just a lost girl. 

She also would never tell Kylo anything having to do with her father. Her father wasn’t the most caring man nor the most loving but he was hers and as he frequently reminded Rey, he could have done what every other pirate does and just ignore her existance. 

So Rey was grateful to him. He claimed her as his own, yes this happened simply because of her abilities, but it still meant a lot to Rey. After all nothing good ever happened to little girls in town orphanages. 

However sometimes, late at night, Rey thought she might have been better off is she was left somewhere on the mainland. Her father wouldn’t let any kid he deemed good enough to claim be weak. No he set out to make Rey the strongest pirate to ever grace the sea. 

Rey started sword training as soon as she could hold the blade. Maul never went easy on her either. He would jab and cut away and slice and dice just as ferociously as he would in battle. When little Rey, covered in cloth bandages and bruises, would complain to her father, he would simply let out a quick booming laugh and tell her to work harder. 

She was also required to get stronger in spirit. There was no coddling in the Maul household. Rey dried her own tears, bandaged her own wounds and dealt with her own problems. 

But piracy involves more than taking care of ones basic human needs. Instead of learning to handle basic issues, Rey needed to learn how to handle the worst this Earth could throw at her and beyond. 

The first time Maul made her kill a man was one of the worst days in Rey’s life. She was 8 years old and the man, whose face Rey is certain she would never forget, had tried to abandon the crew when Mauls personal ship docked in Bermuda. 

He was to be executed for his treason and Maul decided to let his young daughter run the man through. Rey screamed and cried and kicked and fought as she was dragged onto the deck where the deed was supposed to be done. 

“Oh hush up girl.” Grunted her father as he leaned against the railing of the boat. 

“Your my daughter not an embarrassment. Stop pussyfooting around.” 

With this the men surrounding her erupted into laughter. Rey never felt more small than she did in that moment. Tiny dagger clasped in her even smaller hands and her knees practically knocking together in fright. 

The only thing that made the situation better was the small smile on the face of her ill fated victim. He looked almost apologetic at Rey, as if he was forgiving her with his eyes. Rey saw in his eyes that he had accepted his fate, which gave Rey the courage to do what she must. 

Rey never forgot that day and while she might be a pirate, where murder and law breaking was common practice, she tried hard to only take a life when absolutely necessary. This was something her father had picked up on and frequently referred to as a weakness. 

Her father also taught her how to withstand even the most tortuous of interrogation tactics which he accomplished by putting poor Rey through them himself. Rey has been hung up by her wrists in the cells, she has been starved, she has been beaten, she has been cut up and down her arms, and she has been almost drowned. 

Despite it all, Rey was still loyal to her father. After all he was her only blood relation, that she knew off, and while he might not have been the best father, he was hers. Everything he had ever done to her, he had done for her. Everything made her a stronger person and therefore a better pirate. 

Rose, the only person who knew everything about Rey’s childhood, said that was a bullshit way of thinking. 

Kylo also got nowhere when he asked about the other captains in Mauls fleet. Rey didn’t know much about some of the less significant ones but the captains who had flown her fathers flags for several years, she knew quite well. 

In fact, her father had been actively trying to set her up with one of them, Captain Dooku, for several years. 

In her father's mind, Rey was not eligible to take over his throne once he died. She needed a man to lead the fleet for her, and no one was apparently better for the job than Captain Dooku. 

Rey actively despised the man. She hated everything about him. He was disrespectful to her girls, even though most of them could out do him in a fight. He was also unbelievably cruel, killing some of his newer crew members for sport. 

Some of the other questions Kylo asked were more personal in nature. Such as her favorite foods, her favorite docking location, and what she liked best about living at sea. 

The first few days Rey refused to answer these as well, certain he was trying to trick her. However she truly thought he was bored and trying to get to know her a little, so she relented. 

They talked about meaningless things, the deeper topics always strayed much to close to territory Rey wouldn't speak of.

It was an equal conversation as well. Kylo learned a lot about Rey and Rey in return learned a lot about Kylo. He was always prepared to answer the questions he asked her, sharing memories and fun facts about himself. 

Her nights quickly fell into another pattern. Kylo would leave close to dinner time and shortly after, Palpatine would sneak down and inquire into the mission. He would ask if she had made any progress to which Rey would impatiently reply that she hadn’t yet and that it wasn’t his place to ask. 

The nights were Rey’s favorite part of her stay on the ship, although Kylo and her conversations came in a close second. She loved prowling the ship when there was no one else around. It made her feel free. 

She used her knife and tools located in her trunk to jimmy open the lock on the cage. She spent several hours nightly roaming the boat, searching every room, nook or cranny, trying to find the map. 

She started at the bottom of the ship working her way back up to the decks. She decided to avoid the populous areas for the time being. She didn’t want to be caught and she certainly didn’t trust herself in an enclosed space with Kylo again so soon. 

Her searches continued to come up empty, with not even the slightest clue leading her towards the true location of the map. Every day that she came up empty, she grew more and more frustrated. 

To calm herself she snuck to a quiet section of the decks to look out over the ocean. Rey felt the oceans call constantly and she felt protected when it was around. The ocean protects her own, after all. 

One day, about nine days into Rey’s capture, her routine was entirely thrown askew. 

“While I’ve been enjoying our cute, little chats. I’m afraid your not giving me any true information” murmured Kylo. 

“Nor will I” shot back Rey. 

Kylo sighed at her spunk, shaking his head and looking to the ground. Not because he was frustrated but because he was hiding a slight smile behind his shaggy hair. 

After collecting himself Kylo looked back up, observing Rey in her lounged state, sitting crossed legged on the lumpy mattress. 

“I really wish you would talk to me. Snoke has given me a deadline of tonight to get something of substance from you. If I do not I'm afraid he will take over your interrogation and trust me sweetheart that is something you do not want to happen.” 

Rey thought his concern was cute but unwarranted. 

“I can handle myself. He nor you will ever get a peep out of me.” 

Kylo lets his shoulders sag. He knew Rey was stubborn and tough spirited but even she would crack under the horrors of Snoke's imagination. 

He didn’t know why but he cared about the young princess and he truly did not want to hand her over to Snoke for interrogation. Besides he was enjoying their conversations very much and wanted them to continue. 

“I wish you would just give me something. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

Rey stopped fiddling with her shirt sleeves at that point. Sitting up straight and staring dead into Kylo’s eyes. He thought he saw a flicker of something important behind her gaze before it steeled over into her usual neutral. 

“I am the enemy Ren. There shouldn’t be anywhere in your heart for sympathy, especially for me. You would do better off to dispel that soft heart of yours now before someone takes advantage of it.” 

Kylo stood slowly, “I’ll inform the Captain then. For your sake I hope he’s in a good mood.” 

And with that he walked up the stairs and out of her cell, leaving Rey to wonder just why he cares so damn much and why did his sympathy make her heart flutter funny. 

The sun had just begun to set by the time anyone else visited Rey. The stairs creaked as someone descended them. Rey expected it to be Kylo or Palpatine which is why she was slightly taken aback when the ginger pirate, she believed his name was Hugs, came down the stairs. 

In his hand was a dagger, already drawn and ready to be utilized. He also had a bundle of rope in his hands which Rey could only assume was meant for her. 

“Put your front against the far wall girl” Ordered the ginger. 

Rey was quite curious as to what despicable things Snoke might do to her that would make Kylo so concerned, so she went along with Hugs command.

He unlocked the door and stepped in, grabbing her wrists roughly and bringing them together. He used the thick rope to tie her arms tightly together, almost cutting off her blood circulation. 

If she really wanted or needed to get out of these bonds she could. She was taught that trick long ago by a friend of her father. However she had yet to discover the map meaning she still needed to comply with the crew and act like a model prisoner. 

The pirate turned her around, keeping a hand wrapped around her wrists while poking the tip of the knife into her spine causing her to stumble forward slightly. 

They proceeded like that all the way up the stairs to the deck. Once on deck the entire ship froze, staring at Rey. Low level crew members who were mopping the decks looked at her with shocked expressions while their tools hung limply from their hands. The higher up crew members stood there silent, also watching Rey, not bothered in the slightest that their subordinates were not doing their job. 

Rey lifted her chin and held her head high, projecting to the world that she was very bit the princess that everyone assumed her to be. Even though she was bound, she was still the most important and most dangerous person on the ship. 

The stares continued as Rey walked onward, every head turning to follow her movements. The ship was in awe of the fact that they had the legendary Pirate Princess onboard, even more so of the fact that they managed to capture her. 

The pair of pirates approached the ostentatious door, that Rey, unbeknownst to anyone else, had been inside before. The door creaked open on cue as they approached, almost as if this entire charade had been practiced and perfectly timed to give Rey the maximum creepy vibes. 

Rey stepped first into the room and the ginger pirate slammed the door shut behind her, cutting her off from the stares and her view of the ocean. 

However, she simply exchanged one set of stares for another, and the weight of twenty something pirates gazes was nothing compared to the weight of Captain Snoke’s gaze as he looked upon her from his chair in the center of the room. 

Rey took a deep breathe and let it out, steeling her expression and preparing herself for what was to come.


	6. The Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is taken into Snoke's quarters for interrogation. Will Rey crack under the pressure or will she stay loyal to her father? Also how will Kylo deal with witnessing the torture of the girl he is falling for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a little while to get this chapter up. All of my professors decided to assign tests within the same 3 day period and I have been STRESSED. I hope this one is worth the wait!

“Miss Maul, please, have a seat.” 

Snoke gestured with his dominant hand towards the wooden chair in the center of the room. The chair directly faced the area in which Snoke was actively lounging. Slightly behind the chair and to the left stood a silent Kylo Ren. He looked deeply uncomfortable, as if he would rather be anywhere else, yet he refused to meet Rey’s eyes. 

The ginger pirate gave Rey a rough shove towards the chair when she took to long to move. When she sat down gently, as any good princess would, the pirate grabbed her bound hands and untied them. 

Rey knew better than to use this moment to attack. While she could have easily taken all three of them on, she still needed to remain under the guise of a prisoner. 

Quickly after she was unbound, Rey was tied back up again only this time the rope weaved in and out of the chair, making it so Rey was not able to get up out of the chair. This knot was infinitely better than the previous and while Rey could still get out of it, it would likely take her much longer. 

“Thank you Hux. You are relieved of your duties for the night.” 

The ginger pirate, Hux apparently- even though Rey thought Hugs was a lot better- did not look pleased by the dismissal almost as if he wanted to stay and watch Rey get tortured. He stomped angrily out of the room, his pride obviously bruised. 

“Well Miss Maul, you seem to have stumped my first mate here. You certainly are the most challenging guest I’ve ever had on board.” 

“Thank you. Father always told me to excel in everything I do.” Rey replied sarcastically, leaning back, relaxing as much as possible in her restraints. 

“And that you do my dear. Thank you for bringing up your father though, he must be missing you dearly.”

“He is the king of the largest pirate fleet in the entire ocean, he has other things to worry about than his perfectly capable daughter.” 

“Be that as it may you are taking up room and resources that my ship simply cannot cater to indefinitely. In order to get you off of my ship I need to inform your father that we would like a trade. Where is his fleet’s headquarters located?”

Snoke leaned forward hungrily as he said the last line. Rey found it almost amusing that the old man assumed she would just tell him where her father's fleet was. In fact, her father had prepared her for this very question. 

“When you have secured the map, tell them that my headquarters is located in the Jakku Rockway. I will have men stationed there in preparation for an ambush. They will handle the takeover of The First Order, your only job to get the map securely off the ship.” Her father had said during their final meeting before her mission was launched. 

Rey agreed to the plan, naturally since her father came up with it. The Jakku Rockway was a weeks journey from where The First Order was sailing currently. Rey was certain she would have the ship search completed by then so she decided she would tell Snoke. However she couldn’t just blurt it out the first time he asks. That would cause suspicion especially to Kylo, who had tried so hard to crack her. 

She must approach this gently, letting Snoke slowly break her. She was aware that this would result in a small about of torture but just as her father had said time and time again, it was sure to make her stronger. 

A sharp stinging feeling in her cheek broke Rey out of her musings. Her neck snapped to the right and blood filled her mouth as she accidentally bit down in her tongue. 

“I am not a patient man, girl. When I ask a question I expect it to be answered. Now where is your father located?” 

Rey answered only by spitting a thick glob of blood at Snoke’s feet. She glared at the man not shying away from the absolute fury in his eyes. 

Another fist connected with her cheek, this time jerking her head in the other direction. She tried to take a breath but it was caught in her throat thanks to Snoke’s fist connecting with her gut. 

Rey bent over, trying and failing to catch her breath. Snoke allowed her a moment in which she looked to the side and made eye contact with Kylo in the corner. 

He stood silently next to her chair, strangely close for someone witnessing an interrogation session. It was almost as if he was providing silent support. His eyes though, they looked so sad. When he made eye contact with her, Rey could swear she saw the conflict within his soul. He cared about her, too much, but he was also fiercely loyal. 

“Insolent girl. Your father should have beat some better manners into you.” 

“I was taught to uphold the pirate code which cited loyalty above all. Pardon me if that means I value it over the stupid tradition of respect our elders.” 

Rey was quite proud of that comeback even though it earned her another few hits. 

“Ren get over here. Have a few rounds with her. I want to see you work boy.” 

Snoke’s hands were obviously frail and tired from the work. He was a pirate but he was still extremely old and starting to wither. While his attacks hurt, Rey knew they were nothing to the power Kylo held. 

“Sir, shouldn’t we give her a minute to reconsider. Let her stew over her options?” Suggested Kylo, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of hurting Rey. 

“You will do what I tell you to boy or I’ll leave your ass the same way your folks did.”

Kylo flinched slightly at that stinging remark. Mention of his past never resulted in positive emotions. 

His family had been his entire world. He had no school friends and as an only child most days were spent alone, except for his parents. He had looked up to his father wanting to grow big and strong just like him. He had worshiped his mother, doting in her just as any proper son should. They were the perfect family, at least that’s what everyone in town thought. 

Kylo knew different though. He knew about his mother and fathers shouting matches that happened behind closed doors. Those fights always managed to wake him up from his slumber and he would lay there in bed for hours listening to the screams. Eventually there would be a slam of a door and then the muffled sounds of crying would float up to his room. He never moved though. He never watched to acknowledge the fact that nightly Han would leave his mother crying on the floor to go get drunk at some tavern. 

Kylo was certain Han and Leia would have been better off as friends instead of a married couple, but it wasn’t as if they had a choice. Kylo knew he was an accident and he knew it was his fault his parents had to quickly get married in order to quell any rumors. It was his fault both his parents were miserable, so it’s no wonder they abandoned him first chance they got. 

Rey simply stared at Kylo, her face a careful blank while inside her brain was firing away. He looked miserable, his eyes portraying a deep sadness and self loathing. 

She could break now, claim that she was tired from Snoke’s attacks and couldn’t handle Kylo’s. It would spare them both the pain as it was clear any hand Kylo had to raise against her would grievously wound him as well. 

Stubborn girl, Kylo thought as he saw her blank face. She was making this harder on all of them simply because of her sick sense of loyalty to that abuse fucker she calls a father. 

“Fine” Rey stuttered out. Making her voice shaky, as if she was exhausted beyond belief and in incredible pain. “I’ll tell you. Just stop hitting me.”

“See girl. I knew you’d see reason.” Crooned Snoke. 

Kylo was beyond relieved that he didn’t have to hurt the girl. While he was a pirate now he was originally raised by a noblewoman who always taught him to be nothing but a gentleman at all times. However, Kylo also thought Rey cracked way to easily for a pirate of her caliber. Something else was going on. He just didn’t know what yet. 

“He docks in the Jakku Rockway at the end of every moon cycle in order to meet with his captains and to regroup. If you set course now you can just make the next meeting.” 

Snoke stepped closer to Rey, pushing Kylo to the side. He leaned down and got close to the young girls face, a skeletal hand coming out to gently graze her cheek. 

“Now was that so hard sweetheart? Your stubbornness cost me valuable minutes of my precious time. Perhaps I might remind you of your place on this ship. ” With a flourish Snoke produced a long knife from his belt loop and held it menacingly near Rey’s face. 

“I wonder if you are royal enough to bleed blue blood, princess, or if your anatomy knows just how much of a fraud your family is. Should we find out?” With that Snoke started slowly pressing the knife into her cheek, causing red blood to from near the cut. 

Rey decided this was a perfect time to make use of her unique abilities. 

“You will stop hurting me and allow me passage back to my cell.” Her eyes glowed bright as she put emphasis on each and every syllable. 

“You will both forget the past thirty seconds of this encounter.” This time she extended her powers to both of the men in the room enthralling them in her spell. 

The men’s eyes glazed over as their minds turned blank, their one thought being following Rey’s orders. Snoke took several steps away from Rey, putting the Knife back into his belt slowly, as if he wasn't in control of his own body. 

Kylo felt as if he was trapped with another person in his mind. He heard another person speaking in his thoughts, telling him to forget something. It was almost funny, he couldn’t remember what he had to forget. 

Deep in the recesses of his mind he knew that something was different about Rey. Maybe it was her eyes. Where they always that extremely blue? 

He broke out of the maze that was his thoughts by a sharp command from Captain Snoke. 

“Untie her and take her back down to her cage. She has run out of usefulness for the day.” Commanded Snoke. 

Kylo moved to untie Rey’s wrists quickly, shocking her by slowly rubbing feeling back into them as he worked. The kind gesture was surprising but far from unwelcome. As Rey stood up she wobbled slightly, a side effect of using too much of her abilities all at once. She could tell that she had drained her supply and she would need to make a visit to the ocean surface soon in order to replenish. 

She just hoped that the men were too daft to notice anything different about her in the meantime. Her eyes were coordinated with the amount of power storage she had built up within her. The bluerer her eyes, the more power she held within her. When she was completely empty her eyes returned to their normal hazel. 

Kylo helped Rey up gently, bracing her against his side in another surprisingly kind gesture. Rey very much enjoyed the gentle side of the ruthless first mate and snuggled up next to his warmth, not ashamed to lean on him for support. 

Rey was shocked with a sudden realization that struck her, she was going to miss Kylo. She was going to miss their talks and the way he pushed her. But nevertheless she had a mission and no man was going to get in her way, no matter how much she might have wanted him to.


	7. The Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey recovers after her less than pleasant encounter with Snoke. Will Kylo stand off to the sideline as she suffers or lend a helping hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI REMEMBER ME?? 
> 
> I know its been a hot minute since I posted but I have been STRUGGLING big time with some mental health stuff and such. I am quickly approaching my first round of college finals every and let me tell y'all, I AM TERRIFIED. Anyway, sorry for the long wait, please read and enjoy and let me know how ya feel bout it!! 
> 
> side note: I have now written over 40 pages of material for this story! THATS CRAZY YALL!!! Thank you so much for reading! Every single comment and kudos and bookmark gives me incentive to write more!

Rey was exhausted. She was pretty sure she had never been as tired as she was in this singular moment. She had been staying up until the crack of dawn every night in order to search the ship while simultaneously not being able to sleep at all during the day because she wished to remain alert and prepared for any occasion. Couple that with her fun little conversation with Snoke and it was easy to see why her body was so worn out. 

She was also emotionally tired because she had to keep up her facade of prisoner while also combating her growing feelings for Kylo. She had to admit to herself at this point that she was starting to develop feelings for the man. How could she not? He was absolutely gorgeous while simultaneously being soft and sweet under his pirate exterior. Rey was drawn to this sweetness as it was something she often missed from the men in her life. 

Using all of her power so quickly also had her feeling sleepy. She needed to replenish as quickly as possible in order to get her energy back as well as keep the weapon of her powers in her personal arsenal. 

She was too proud to admit it but Kylo practically had to carry her back down to her cell. She leaned all her weight against his broad chest, exhausted from the day. Once back in her cell, she collapsed against the bed, hardly having enough energy to life her head off of the stiff mattress. 

“Do you need anything Rey?” Asked Kylo in a soft voice. He whispered her name as if he would scare her off, as if she was some frail creature in need of gentle treatment. Perhaps in this very moment, she was. 

“Some water would be nice.” Rey croaked out, “But not for drinking. I just want to rinse the blood off. Ocean water would be fine.” 

Kylo nodded his head once before he turned and went back up the stairs and onto the main deck of the ship to grab the bucket that the crew cleaned the deck with. He threw the bucket, attached to a long thick rope, over the side of the ship into the dark waters below. 

As he waited for the bucket to fill, Kylo looked down at the endless void below and he couldn’t help but wonder what all was hidden down there. He knew of the common fish, sharks and other creatures that called the sea there home, but perhaps there was something else down there. Some breed of species that man had not had the opportunity to meet yet. Whenever he had voiced this theory as a child, his tutors and parents would be appalled that the small boy thought of such fantasy. It was not proper for a rising society man to think such fantastical thoughts. So Kylo learned to keep his mouth shut about such matters but that didn't mean he stopped thinking about what was out there, waiting to be discovered. 

Shaking himself out of his own mind, he hauled the bucket back up and carried it down the stairs, back to a waiting Rey. Kylo was very concerned for the girl. She looked terrible, well as terribly as she could possibly look considering she was absolutely gorgeous. It was clear she had been pushing herself to the brink of exhaustion and her constant need to put up her tough girl facade was slowly chipping away at her. 

“One bucket of sea water for the lady.” Kylo jested lightly when he got back to her door trying to win a smile. Rey instead shot him a glare, both for the terrible attempt at a joke and for making such a loud crash when he came in. 

Kylo opened her cell door, not concerned in the slightest about her attempting to make an escape seeing as she was currently in the fetal position on the cot clearly not feeling well. He, as quietly as possible, set down the bucket and washcloth near the end of her cot. 

Kylo stood and looked at her awkwardly, not entirely sure of his role in the moment. He wanted to help her but he was entirely unsure of how he would possibly accomplish that task and he was unsure if it was even his place to intervene. 

“I’ll- umm- check on you later.” He said, still feeling compelled to help the girl in some way. 

Rey could practically feel Kylos confusion at the situation. The soft hearted man was probably riddled with guilt about the fact that she was in such a state, after likely assuming that the cause of her condition was the interrogation she suffered while he watched from the corner, doing nothing to stop it. 

Little did he know that Rey could have sat in that chair for hours more and undergone round after round of torture and she still wouldn’t have come close to breaking. Her father had trained her well after all. 

No, Rey was unwell because she was a creature of the sea who had been separated from her lifeblood. Her body could not function without some sort of sea water stored in her system. It began to deteriorate slowly, with her bodily functions shutting down, starting with her magic and ending with her heart. 

Usually she never let herself get so low as to have this process occur, but Kylo had a strong mind. It took a lot more magic than it usually did to trick him. She ended up having to double the amount of magic she infused in her voice and therefore depleted her stores beyond the healthy amount. 

Kylo turned slowly on his heel and left the cell, shutting the door quietly on the way. He looked at her for a long second before he sighed, muttering a quiet “Feel better sweetheart,” before climbing the stairs and leaving. 

Rey didn’t have time to dwell on his strange behavior in regards to Ren, the second he left, she forced her body to roll out of the cot and onto the cold, damp floor. She crawled slowly to the bucket and once there she pulled herself into a seated position next to it. 

She was thankful that Kylo had brought a washcloth down to her. Not because she needed something to wipe the water on with, but because she needed something to bite down on. 

She placed the rag in between her teeth, avoiding thinking about all the disgusting places it had likely been on the ship, and raised her right hand to hover over the bucket lip. Her left arm was wrapped tightly around the outside of the bucket in order to stabilize herself. 

Taking a deep breathe in, she shut her eyes tight before plunging her hand into the sea water below. 

The first thing to register was the temperature of the water. It was cold, as if he had pulled it straight from the ocean. ‘Good’ thought Rey, ‘It works better when its fresh.’ 

The next sensation that shot through Rey’s body was pain. Unbearable and indescribable pain. 

The process of filling her body’s storage with seawater was never a pleasant one, but it was manageable if she did small increments at a time. As long as she never got too depleted the pain of “filling back up” was no more than a finger prick. However, the process of filling from empty felt as if every nerve ending in her body was lit on fire at once. 

She screamed into the rag, tasting metal in her mouth as blood dripped down from her nose and past her lips. Her legs kicked as if on impulse, thrashing about trying to find any purchase on the slippery wooden floor. Her eyes were gripped tightly shut, and colors burst to life behind her closed eyelids from the pressure. 

The whole ordeal felt as if it lasted hours but in total it probably lasted about five minutes. By the time the bucket was empty of even a single drop of water her body was exhausted both from being depleted earlier and from the taxing process of being refilled. 

She collapsed backwards as soon as she was able, staring up at the ceiling, panting heavily. Recovery was typically spent curled up in her bed, in her quarters with Rose mothering her to death by bringing soup and forcing her to eat it. 

This time was different. This time Rey laid on the cold floor of the cell, too tired to even attempt to move onto the sorry excuse of a mattress. This time Ren would bring her cold meat broth and stale bread the next morning and she would be forced to choke it down or go without nutrition for the day. 

Rey felt as if she could never truly hate her father. The man had given her everything and provided for her since birth. Rey owed him her life several times over, a fact that he constantly reminded her of. 

However, in the brief moments before she lost consciousness, a funny feeling entered her heart. It was a feeling that she had indeed felt before, no matter how much she tried to deny it, only this time it was bigger. This feeling swelled to a crescendo right before darkness consumed her vision, making it so that even her determined mind would not ignore it. 

The feeling was pure unadulterated hate. Hate entirely focused on her father. 

She seemed to float through space for a while, vaguely aware of her surroundings but unable to react to anything or move at all. A few select moments jumped out in dazed and pain addled mind. 

The first being the feeling of weightlessness, unknowingly by her, accomplished by Kylo lifting her into his strong arms. She was placed so gently onto the crappy little mattress that if she had been fully conscious, Rey was sure she would be crying due to the absolute care Kylo was showing her. 

The second thing that jumped out in her mind was the sensation of fingertips brushing against her forehead. She knew the stress of the transformation had caused her body to break out into a sweat and thus her hair was stuck to her forehead. With a care she didn’t know the big man possessed, Kylo brushed her sweaty hair away from her face and tucked it gently behind her ear. 

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards slightly, her subconscious clearly pleased from the attention. 

The last sensation was felt right before she finally drifted off into a deep sleep. Kylo leaned forehead and placed a gentle, hardly there kiss to the center of her forehead. It was so brief and so faint that Rey wasn’t even sure it actually happened.

In fact, by the time she woke up the next morning she would be unaware of the events that occurred after she passed out. All she remembered were her dreams that night. Dreams of her falling off the edge of a ship into the inky black water below, only to be caught at the last minute by a tall, handsome pirate whose face was but a blur.


	8. The Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirates and battles go hand and hand and Rey is about to see just what happens when The First Order turns its cannons onto a passing ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I only post late at night but oh well. Here ya go have another chapter I busted out while avoiding math homework. I really really really appreciate y'alls sweet comments on my last chapter, they really did make me smile. This chapter is a bit longer than my other ones so settle in folks. I hope y'all enjoy and don't forget to let me know your feelings about it! 
> 
> Also please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. Spelling is my downfall.

The days continued on for some time in an uneventful manner. Rey would wake up around midday, murmur a few words to Kylo when he came down to bring her food, and wait around until nightfall when she would prowl the ship, searching for the map.

The search carried on with no end in sight for the young princess. Rey was very thorough in her searches, carefully sweeping through each section of the ship, leaving no cable, coil, rope or stone unturned. However, despite her best efforts she remained mapless, and still trapped on the ship acting as a prisoner. 

She did not have the luxury of simply waiting around, spending months and months searching for the map. She had screwed herself and created a deadline for completing the mission. She had to have the map in hand by the time they made landfall at her father’s hideaway. He would be very disappointed in her if she didn’t and Rey wasn’t sure she could survive another one of his creative punishments. 

The repetitiveness of every day was starting to drive Rey slightly insane, but lucky for her things were about to change very soon. She was informed by Palpatine during one of his unwanted and unwarranted visits that one of the crew members up in the crows nest had spotted another ship out at sea and Captain Snoke being the greedy bastard he was, demanded that his crew pilfer it. 

Rey breathed a sigh of relief when Palpatine told her that the ship did not fly her father’s colors as she was unsure of how to lend help to a comrade from inside her cage. 

Since the ship was certainly not her fathers, Rey looked forward to watching the battle unfold. In fact, she had already devised a plan to sneak out of her cage and climb onto the deck in order to witness the destruction first hand. 

The official reason she wanted to watch was to see how well Snoke’s crew fought together in order to report to her father so that he could be better prepared for their assault. However, more personally Rey wished to watch Kylo fight. She had first hand experience feeling just how strong he was and she wanted to see how well those muscles served him in battle. She was also quite excited to see his toned body dripping in sweat as he swung his blade with expert precision. 

The loud bang of the prison door shook her out of her imaginings. Rey pressed her cold hands to her slightly flushed cheeks in order to cool off her face before Kylo came down and saw her in that state. 

But it wasn’t Kylo who came down the stairs, it was old wrinkly Captain Snoke, the bane of Rey’s existence. The pompous old man was in his full captain regalia with the long cloak billowing behind him and his tricorn hat perched precariously atop his bald, scarred head. He oozed with false confidence and bravado that was, in Rey’s humble opinion, completely unwarranted. 

“Why have I been graced with your illustrious presence this fine afternoon?” Rey called out haughty, knowing she was aggravating the man in charge of her punishment but not caring in the slightest. 

“Shut up girl. Hux bring her ass to the upper deck and have Storm watch her during the fight. I want to make sure she gets a good look at what is in store for her father’s men. Might make the little wrench more cooperative.” 

He motioned the ginger pirate, who had remained on the stairs during the first part of the confrontation, forward. Hux waited until Rey had her back pressed against the far wall before unlocking the cage door and stepping inside. Roughly he wrapped his hand around her upper right arm and tugged her forward with a sharp yank. 

“Oi!” shouted Rey, “Careful there meat brick. Father’ll be pissed off if you return me without my sword arm.” 

Hux growled out a short curse, obviously disinterested in the baby sitting duty he had landed for the time being. He continued to drag Rey out of the cage and towards the stairs, passing Captain Snoke along the way. 

She knew Snoke was expecting her to be meek, avoid eye contact and act, well, like a prisoner should. But as Rey had proven time and time again, she was no ordinary prisoner and no ordinary pirate. 

She tilted her chin up and met his gaze. Rey looked deep into the old pirates gaze and saw, absolutely nothing. It was a chilling fact but Rey saw no semblance of kindness, light or humanity behind those black orbs. 

Rey considered herself very good at reading people. It was a skill she had inherited from her mother. She had seen Snoke’s eyes before, on some of the men in her father’s crew. Those men were usually on board Captain Maul’s personal ship and typically held high positions within his ranks. 

Those men would do anything to scramble their way to the top. They would kill whoever; man, woman or child, who stood in their way to their goals. These men had no shame, no mercy and no humanity left in them. They were ruthless killing machines, which is exactly how Maul liked his crew, exactly how he liked his daughter. 

Rey couldn’t help but think that if Snoke joined her father’s ranks, he would rise within them very quickly. He reminded her of scourges of men she had to fight to prove herself against in her early days of piratering. Luckily this meant she knew exactly which buttons on these types of men to push and which to leave alone. For this reason she did not protest or fight too much when she was dragged to the top deck.

Hux roughly passed her off to the pirate Rey remembered as being called Finn Storm. Finn was sitting next to the starboard cannon polishing the cannon balls, getting ready for the fight that was likely to ensue soon.

Rey was gruffly pushed by the ginger menace onto the floor next to Finn. Hux growled out another curse at her before turning and waltzing away. As he was leaving he stuck one booted foot out and kicked over the small pyramid of cannonballs that Finn had carefully constructed. 

Fury flashed behind Finn’s eyes but there was something else in there too, sadness. The poor soft-hearted pirate was saddened that one of his superiors destroyed the hard work he had done. It was clear to Rey that Finn did not belong on this type of ship, perhaps when she reclaimed her own ship she could bring Finn along.   
Rey reached out a hand to stop the rolling cannon balls but apparently she had moved too quickly for Finn’s liking. He jumped to his feet and put his right hand on the small dagger in his belt loop and wrapped his left around the charm on his necklace, as if it would protect him. 

Rey held up her hands in a placating manner, “I am just trying to help, I swear.” 

Finn slowly relaxed, relaxing his grip on both the night and his necklace before sitting down. Now that this hand was removed, Rey could tell that the charm was in fact a rabbit's foot, confirming what she already suspected. Mr. Finn Storm was a very superstitious man. 

“Sorry bout that ma’am. You can never be too careful when working with this crew.” After he apologized, the man looked down at the wooden deck and started to pick up the stray cannon balls, rebuilding his pyramid. 

Rey, moving slowly at first as to not upset him again, helped him in this process. “Surely there is someone on this crew who you can trust? What about that one who helped you with my trunk that first day? Dameron?” 

The concept of not trusting her crew was foreign to Rey. Sure she didn’t trust any of the men on her father’s ship as far as she could throw them but her own girls were a different story. They were her friends, sisters and family. She would gladly kill countless foes to protect her girls and even take a bullet for any one of them. It seemed to her that Snoke’s ship did not have the same level of comradery. 

“He is the only one I would trust to have my back here. The only one. I joined Snoke’s crew because I was desperate, not because I wanted to become a killer or a bloodthirsty villain in someone else's story. Poe understood that and he has my back because of it.” 

Rey smiled softly, pleased to see that the sweet pirate has a friend among these ranks. “Sounds like Poe is your version of my Rose.” At Finn’s confused look she continued explaining. “Rose is my first mate. I’ve known that girl for almost my entire life. Her dad worked on one of my dad’s ships. She lost her mother young so we trained together at base camp a lot. When father granted me permission to build up my own crew I knew I didn’t want anyone else to have my back except for her. There was no question about who my first mate would be and I have never ever regretted that decision.” 

Finn and Rey bonded that day over those scattered cannon balls. They were both young people, thrust into a violent world in which they felt as if there were few who they could trust. That day an unspoken pact was formed. That day both of them gained a precious ally. 

They continued conversing lightly while Rey assisted Finn in polishing the rest of the cannon balls. They talked about all sorts of things. They discussed their travels, their interests beyond pirating and stories about their life. Rey learned that Finn was the oldest of nine siblings and he frequently had to stoop to illegal means to help his parents feed his younger siblings. He was caught stealing bread from a shopkeeper on their small island home six months ago. He was running from the town guards when he stumbled onto the docks and saw a ship leaving for the open sea. He quickly climbed aboard only to discover he had boarded a pirate ship. He was given two options: join the crew or die a painfully slow death at the hands of Captain Snoke. Ever since that day, Finn has been biding his time waiting patiently for the ship to make its way back towards his island home so that he can see his family again. 

Rey was very moved by Finn’s story and swore internally that she would protect him from her father’s planned assault of the ship. She was impressed by his loyalty and devotion to his family and she hoped that she would be able to deliver him safely home once her mission was completed. 

In turn Rey spilled some of her own story, more so than she anticipated sharing. She told Finn about the training regimen her father had her under from the time she was 5 until she got her own crew. She told him of her first land and her first sea battles and subsequently her first kills. Seeing his appalled face, she changed the subject to something lighter, her ship and her crew.

She told him of the layout of her ship, shocking the man when she mentioned that her quarters were cut in half to make room for the infirmary she demanded was placed onboard. She also told him stories of how she met each of her girls. She told him of how Tallie was picked up when she tried to steal from Rey in a pub, how Holdo had joined to get a change of pace from her life as an academic, and how Qi’ra was brought on board personally by Rey after she had killed the poor slave woman’s cruel master. 

Rey was just about to tell Finn the story of what happened when her crew went to Maz’s tavern on Takodana. When a loud boom erupted into the air and the ship shook with the force of a cannonball shooting out from one of the port side cannons. 

Glancing behind her, Rey saw the crew assembling on the ship with their weapons prepared. They were all looking towards Kylo, waiting on his signal to begin the assault, completely ignoring their captain who leaned lazily against the ship railing doing absolutely nothing. 

Rey practically started drooling over the image that Kylo Ren crafted in this moment. He stood, tall and strong at the prow of the ship, staring down the ship that they were rapidly creeping up on. His breeches fit him perfectly and his rolled up shirt sleeves gave Rey an eyeful of his massive, muscular forearms. 

As The First Order’s bow passed the stern of the opposing ship, Kylo unsheathed his sword and lifted it high into the air. This was the signal for the rest of the crew to do the same, and suddenly the ship was filled with several swords whistling as they were drawn against the wind. The battle had begun.


	9. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey get into a sticky situation with an enemy pirate crew. Will they manage to get out of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA! I am sorry it has taken me so long to write another chapter. Finals combined with holiday stress took up too much time. But never fear I am back with another chapter for y'all! Please BE WARNED this chapter has some descriptions of violence. It is a fic about pirates after all. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season and I hope that everyone who reads this has a very HAPPY NEW YEAR! 
> 
> p.s- we aren't even gonna talk about TROS because I am STILL PROCESSING but let me just say---- wow (is it a good or bad wow? you decide).

The ship kicked into high gear as The First Order began to overtake the opposing ship, whose name Rey could just make out as “Jabba’s Palace”. Personally Rey thought it was a ridiculous name for a ship but she supposed the captain lacked the brain cells to come up with something more clever. 

Finn started preparing his cannon as the ship turned, allowing their side the best angle for attack. He placed in the pre-wrapped pile of gunpowder, using a long rod to ensure it went to the very back, allowing for the cannon ball to gain as much momentum as possible before it exploded from the end of the machine. 

The gunner hefted up the solid iron ball before bringing it to the lip of the cannon, about to drop it in. 

“Wait” screeched Rey, years of battle training taking over, making her momentarily forget her status as a prisoner. 

“You need a buffer layer.” She explained to a very confused looking Finn. Unfortunately, her concise explanation did little more than confuse the man more. 

Rey looked out over the railing and due to the angle “The First Order” was rotating, figured that they would be in perfect position to cause maximum damage to the hull of “Jabba’s Palace” in about fifteen seconds. Realizing that she did not have time to explain to the young pirate the need for a buffer layer between the gunpowder and the cannonball, she quickly reach out and unsheathed the knife on Finns belt. 

Finn’s eyes widened in terror and when Rey leaned forward to grasp the sleeve of his shirt, he let out a shriek that Rey was certain would embarrass him in the future. She ignored the man and quickly cut through the sleeve of his shirt, folding it several times and pushing it into the end of the cannon. 

Grabbing the cannon from a still frozen Finn, she shoved it down into the barrel. Looking down she grabbed the match box and struck one of the matches, lighting the end of the wick. 

“Fire in the hole!” She called out over the deck before getting down herself, covering her head in the event of a blow back. It seemed Finn had managed to shake himself out of his former stupor as he mimicked her movements. 

Just as she had calculated the cannon ball sped out of the barrel at least twice as fast as it would have without the buffer. The cannon ball flew across the ocean before making a satisfying crack against the side of “Jabba’s Palace” cutting right through the thick hull. 

Rey let out a loud celebratory “whoop” before turning to look at Finn, who was showing a small smile himself. 

“You have got to show me how you timed that so perfectly sometime.” Shouted Finn over the din of the battle. Rey could do little more than nod as the smoke from the cannon coated the inside of her lungs, preventing her from speaking momentarily. 

Now that the two gunners had managed to injure the fleeing ship so grievously, “The First Order” quickly caught up to its retreating form. Three loud crashes sounded out across the harsh wind alerting Rey to the lowering of the gangplanks that temporarily connected the ships together. 

The rest of the crew who were not in charge of a cannon, crashed across the planks full of blood thirst and energy. They had been waiting on the upper decks for the first moments of battle, eager and anxious to draw blood from these men that had been declared as enemies. 

Leading the charge across the center plank was none other than Kylo Ren. Sweat glistened off of his forehead and arms making it seem as if this was a particularly straining activity for him. However, when Rey risked a glance at his face, his brow was unfurrowed and his eyes calm. His expression reminded Rey of what she thought she must have looked like in battle, peaceful. 

Now that “The First Order” crew had crossed over to the enemy ship, it would be too dangerous to send across any more cannon fire. Finn bent down next to the cannon, coiling rope and pretending to be busy. Rey could tell that the man was too soft for hand to hand combat so she ignored his attempts to avoid battle, content herself to sit and watch for the time being. 

It was fairly obvious to anyone that remotely knew anything about sword fighting that “The First Order” crew largely outmatched their enemies in terms of skill and amount of warriors. Snoke’s pirates moved elegantly, as if they were in a ballet, slicing and striking their weapons with precise movements. In comparison the opposition moved as if it was their first time with weapons in their hands. Their strikes were sloppy and they knocked themselves off balance every time they stepped forward to thrust. 

Rey figured it would take her girls less than ten minutes to dispatch all of the pirates, as each woman on board was a skilled warrior. It ended up taking Kylo and the crew thirty minutes to either kill or capture everyone on deck. Rey could tell towards the end of the battle that Kylo and some of the other skilled fighters such as Dameron, were toying with the pirates they fought, as if they were using them to gain extra practice. 

After all of the remaining enemies had been gathered on deck, Snoke finally descended from the vantage point he claimed to watch the battle from. He glided across the planks pride obviously radiating out from his being. The pompous ass acted as if he personally killed the entire crew. 

Nothing bothered Rey more than a captain who thought themselves above their crew. She was a strong believer in the fact that a captain is only as good as their weakest crew member. Everyone on the ship worked together to make a quality crew and that included the captain. The fact that Snoke did not even step foot onto the other ship until after the battle was completed, solidified in Rey’s mind just how overinflated his ego was. 

“The ship is ours!” Cried out Snoke across the decks, eliciting cheers from his men. Many of them lifted their bloodied swords in the air and clanged them against one another, adding to the growing noise. Snoke lifted one gnarled hand and the men immediately silenced. 

“Now it is time to collect our bounty.” He announced with a leer. Snoke jerked his hand towards Kylo, prompting the battle worn man to step forward and take control of the crew.

“Alright men. 'Jabba’s Palace' is no longer structurally sound due to a few well placed cannon hits. Therefore we are going to sink this beauty but not before we clear her out of every ounce of treasure. Hux and Dameron, you take a group of men and scan the top deck. Salvage any weapons, tools or other equipment you think could be of value to us or to traders. I need a man to go down below deck with me and check the stores.” 

Kylo paused waiting for anyone to step forward to volunteer. He knew that he wouldn’t get a plethora of hands in the air but what he didn't expect was for no one to come forward. Every pirate knew that the most dangerous job on a ship was to check below deck for treasure as many ships put traps and other safeguards in place to hide their gold. Kylo knew there were some cowards among his crew but having no one volunteer was ridiculous. 

“Bring the girl with you.” Rasped out Snoke from where he was waiting by the gangplank. “She always cries about with her boundless courage. Let's put that courage to the test shall we?” He sneered as the men around him began to cheer at the word of their captain. 

Kylo grimaced, but ever the loyal servant he turned and made eye contact with Finn who peered at the scene from where he was still stationed by the cannons. Kylo jerked his arm towards “Jabba’s Palace” signalling to Finn that he was to bring Rey over. 

“Oh and Ren, make sure that the prisoners are disposed of. We simply don’t have room with the girl occupying the cells.” With that Snoke turned around and cross the gangplank, going back into his quarters. 

Kylo sighed to himself, saddened that his captain had chosen to end so many lives. Kylo always preferred taking prisoners for ransom or dropping them off at the nearest port than just killing in cold-blood. However, he wasn’t the captain and it was not his place to question orders, so he simply watched as Unkar and a few other of the more bloodthirsty pirates slit the throats of the crew. 

By the time that particular deed was done, Rey had made her way across the plank and onto the deck of “Jabba’s Palace.” Kylo instructed Finn to join Dameron and Hux in their search for valuables while he reached out and grasped Rey’s upper arm. 

Rey rolled her eyes once again at how Kylo insisted upon grabbing her by her upper arm as if she were some unruly child who would run away at a moments notice. 

“You do realize we are in the middle of the ocean right? If I managed to run where would I go?” She raised an eyebrow at Kylo who began to tug her, albeit gently, towards the dark stairway that lead below decks. 

“Sweetheart I have heard enough about you and your father’s exploited to learn that you are not to be underestimated.” 

“Aww, Kylo that's the sweetest thing you have said to me yet. Maybe this is the start of a beautiful friendship. What do you say? Give me that sword of yours and I’ll help ya overtake Snoke. You become Captain Ren and we sail off into the sunset, pillaging each small island we come across until the end of time itself.” Rey smiled and batted her eyelashes as she had seen the whores in bars do. “Doesn’t that sound dreamy Ky?” She simpered. 

Kylo rolled his eyes at the girl’s theatrics. It seems she had missed her calling by being a pirate. He figured she would fit in quite well in Her Majesty's Royal Theatre Troupe. Yet he couldn’t help but think to himself that running away with Rey and sailing the open sea for all eternity was a perfectly lovely plan.

Instead of voicing his contentment with the idea, Kylo merely grunted and continued to walk them down the staircase. Once they had landed on the first deck, he peered around, his eyes fixating on a small room next to the kitchens. It seemed to be locked and there was a buildup of crates and coiled ropes in front of it as if the pirates were trying to distract from it. 

“Come on. Help me move these out of the way.” Ordered Kylo as he bent down to begin hauling the heavy supplies away from the door. He expected Rey to go for the smaller piles of equipment but once again he underestimates the small pirate. Rey hoisted up a full barrel of gunpowder and gently moved it to the side without even breaking a sweat. 

Kylo on the other hand was absolutely exhausted. He had just come from fighting a battle, albeit a weak one, and immediately started doing taxing labor. He stripped himself of his heavy weapon’s belt and set it to the side where Rey would have to go through him to reach it. He also rolled up his sleeve from where they had fallen down, exposing his strong, tattooed forearms. 

Glancing back up from his task, he felt the specific sensation of someone watching him. Ashe looked to where the feeling originated from, he made eye contact with Rey, who blushed fiercely before looking away. Kylo smirked to himself, pleased he could get such a reaction from the little princess. 

“See something you like sweetheart?” 

“I see a jackass who isn’t properly pulling his weight. So if you could stop preparing yourself for a beauty contest and get to work, I would appreciate it.” Huffed Rey and she glared daggers at the rope she was currently moving. “And stop calling me that!” 

“You think I’m handsome enough to win a beauty contest? I’m honored, sweetheart”. 

The two continued to banter back and forth while working, Kylo’s brain operating at double it’s normal speed trying to keep up with the quick witted girl. It had been a long time since someone was smart enough to keep up in a battle of wits with him. 

Once the last of the supplies was moved from the door, Kylo straightened himself and studied the locking mechanism, trying to decide if it would be simpler to just shoot the lock then spend the time to pick it. Just as he was stepping back to pick back up his gun, Rey ducked in front of him. 

She quickly squatted down and brought what looked to be a small metal pin from her hair. The pin was jammed into the lock and after 30 seconds of wiggling the pin, a satisfying click echoed in the empty cabin. 

Rey smirked triumphantly at Kylo as she swung the door open. “Ladies first.” She motioned forward as she stood up from her kneeling position. 

Kylo rolled his eyes at her ribbing before stepping behind her and gently pushing her into the dark room. “Actually, it’s prisoners first”. 

“What a gentleman” said Rey as she stepped forward into the dark room. Kylo quickly followed behind her as the two of them used their hands to search along the walls for a lantern or another source of illumination. 

Rey ran her hands down the far wall of the cabin feeling nothing except the cool, damp wood of the ship. Just as she was about to give up her search on this section her hands hit a small groove in the wall, She followed the groove down the floor, noting it was about the size of a small door. She gasped slightly as she realized the groove outlined the shape of a small door. 

Turning to where she assumed Kylo was she opened her mouth to warn him, “Ren there’s a door h--”. A loud creak overtook her voice as three pirates jumped out from the secret compartment. Light flooded the area as the compartment the pirates were hiding in had a porthole window that allowed the sun to shine through.  
One of the men rushed Rey and quickly put a glove hand over her mouth, silencing her, while he used his other hand to restrain her arms. The other two pushed towards Ren tackling him to the ground before quickly searching him for weapons. 

Rey groaned internally as she remembered the idiot taking off his weapons belt outside of the room. She knew exactly how this situation would play out. These pirates were arrogant, so they would brag for the next few minutes about how they outsmarted the young pirates. After that they would use her and Kylo as leverage to make their escape. Once that was accomplished they would very likely kill Kylo and dump his body in the ocean leaving just her alone with them. She would then be faced with yet another ransom situation, only this time not one she orchestrated. 

Clearly it was up to her to get the two of them out of this predicament. She wasn’t stupid enough to go anywhere on an enemy ship without at least two different kinds of weapons on her person. As it was she had her dual short blades tucked into the interior pockets that she had sown into the sides of her boots. 

However, as it was the pirate was holding her upright, making it impossible for her to get to her boots and unsheathe her weapons. Rey took a deep breath and prepared to turn on her supreme acting talent, likely embarrassing herself in the process. 

The two other pirates were currently beating up Ren as retribution for killing their entire crew. Ren stayed quiet and still during the beating but after one vicious kick to his ribs he allowed a small gasp to escape. 

Rey used this as her moment. She threw all her weight forward, as if she was trying to race to Kylo’s side. To further convince the pirates that she was scared for Kylo’s survival she cried out, her words muffled by the hand at her mouth. The man who was holding her was obviously not prepared for her sudden movement and therefore the two of them fell into a heap on the floor. 

So quick that no one in the room noticed, Rey reached into her boots and pulled out the blades, sinking both directly into the kidneys of the pirate who was holding her. He collapsed on the ground, bleeding out and screaming in agony. 

By this point the other two men were alerted to the real threat in the room and surged forward, their long swords unsheathed and ready to do damage. Rey used her small size and the small size of her weapons to her advantage, ducking in between the men as they made a small cross shape with their blades. Before they could realize she was behind them were she held her blades under their throats. Both men stilled at the feeling of the cold metal at their throats. 

Rey through for a second, as she always did, about whether or not to end their lives. On one hand they were trying to do what any good pirate would and avenge their crew, she couldn't fault them for that. One the other hand they were cowards who hid from the battle and exacted revenge on an unarmed man. She also figured that death by her blade would be far more merciful than anything given to them by Snoke. With that she quickly slit their throats and both bodies hit the floor with a resounding thud. 

Looking around the room, Rey mentally cleared it of any remaining threats. She sheathed her weapons as she glanced into the hidden room where the men originated their attack from. The room was piled high with golden medallions, jewelry and other expensive trinkets. The treasure would be enough to buy supplies for her ship for at least six months, perhaps more. But Rey figured Snoke’s men would piss it away with one good night on land. 

With a sigh, she turned back to Kylo who had picked himself off the floor at this point. She took pleasure in the surprised look on his face, knowing he was shocked she managed to not only take out three men by herself but that she was also able to hold on to two weapons even though she was a prisoner. 

“Well” Rey announced loudly into the quiet room, startling Kylo, “are you going to help me carry all this back or not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave comments and kudos so I know what y'all like and where you think this story might be going.


End file.
